Pure Soul
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: There's a difference between two demons. One is the harsh kind. The kind that people see as monsters. However, there's also the friendly kind. The friendly kind protects pure souls... Like me. Spiritshipping later, JuudaiXYohan Yubel!Johan , OoC/AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**  
_There's a difference between two demons. One is the harsh kind. The kind that people see as monsters. However, there's also the friendly kind. The friendly kind protects pure souls... Like me. Spiritshipping later, JuudaiXYohan ( Yubel!Johan ), OoC/AU, Juudai's POV._

**Note(s):** Please note that this is a _Three-Story Project_. Meaning that there's a sequel after this, and a sequel after the next one. This is the first story. I finished the whole story. However, I will not plan on posting the whole thing until I'm finished. If you wish to read the whole thing: I suggest you go to my deviantART, which is Johan-Lover74, and read it from there. I'll post the first story, however.

Also note that this is an AU story, so this won't relate to the setting of the anime. So, no Duel Academia, and no school.

Another note is that: I know "_Yohan_" doesn't exist. He is Yubel, possessing Johan. I also know that "_Haou_" IS Juudai. This'll make a lot more sense later in the story.

Last note is that: "_Yohan_" and "_Johan_" are pronounced the same. So, you will see a lot of "_Yohan with a Y_" and "_Johan with a J_" in the story.

So, I hope you enjoy the story. =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's POV ( Age 7/11-Years-Ago )**

Down the forest, into the darkness, there rests a cottage, and a nice fire. It was a nice cottage in the middle of the forest, and it was a two bedroom. I leaned against a window and sighed. When it gets sunny, it gives off a gleaming of light. It was beautiful, and it's like a light show thanks to the trees and the wind. The light breeze blew by, and it wasn't hot nor cold. It felt just right... However, there IS a problem with living in this cottage...

It gets lonely.

My parents are barly around now-a-days, because they're mostly out doing their duties as knights. They slay demons that possess certain people, and protect the spirits that are in danger.

However, there's two different demons.

Ones that protect spirits of heaven, and ones that destroy the spirits of heaven.

I sighed. My parents told me I'm a pure soul, but I don't understand what that means yet. The only thing I understand 'bout that is I'm a Spirit. Not a demon. So, does that mean I'm a target? Do I need protection?

I perked up when I heard russling in the bushes. I looked only to see a boy come out, 'bout my age, and stopped in front of me... In the window, or course.

"... Who are you?" He asked.

I stared at him. He had lovely cerulean hair, a lovely shade of blue. He was wearing rags. He was panting, so he was running. I looked at him in the eyes, which were an odd orange color.

"We need to hide!" He exclaimed, "Demons are coming!"

My eyes widen. I ran in, grabbed a pocket knife my parents gave me, and jumped out the window as we kneeled down to hide.

Just as expected, Demons came. They were wolves... Hard to avoid, but easy to fool.

"**Hurry up, Carl! We're going to lose him"**" Said one demon.

The other was not too far behind, "**I know, idiot! We need to bring him back to the Prince!**"

I rose an eyebrow. The Prince?

My eyes widen as I look at the boy before me.

He's... With the Prince?

The boy got down lower, pushing me down more as we snuck away.

"I'll explain later." He whispered, "Right now, we gotta get away from these guys."

I hesitated for a bit before nodding. He grabbed my hand, and started to pull me away from the cottage.

I looked back to the home before me... I'll miss the cottage. I'm sorry Mommy. I'm sorry Daddy. I'll find you, and I'll prove to you I AM strong.

The boy stopped once we were out of earshot... But not smell shot. We kept going.

"My name's Yubel, by the way, but oddly people call me 'Yohan' with a 'Y'." He chuckled.

I tilted my head, "So, what do you want me to call you?"

He looked at me, and grinned.

"Yohan."

I grinned too.

"Juudai."

... I could tell we're going to be friends... I think. At least I'm not lonely anymore.

**X-X-X-X  
To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:** Ehh. This'll mostly be a Spiritshipping AND Soulshipping story. Also, a few other shippings as well ( Such as RivalshippingGX, and Selfshipping ). So, if you don't like it, then go back, please.

Enjoy. =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's POV ( Age 18/11-years-later )**

We stopped for a minute and looked around. We were in the woods where we first met. However, it's as if he wasn't intrested anymore.

"Yubel. Where the hell are you!" I mumbled as I waited for him to come.

Yubel and I became such good friends. Over the years we got to know each other, and I learned he has a younger brother... A year younger to be exact. Named Johan. He sounds nice, and sweet, so I can't wait to meet him. I could FEEL it. Johan's a pure soul like me. Only, a lot more innocent and sweet.

I turned to see a demon came out. I smirked, "If you plan to scare me, Bel, then I'll kill you!"

The demon turned into a boy. A body with deadly-orange eyes, and a large smirk across his face. "You figured me out. Why, and how?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know you, Yohan. I won't fall for it this time."

He chuckled, "Very well."

Yohan walked up, and offered me a hand.

"A friendly demon, like me, is loyal to a friendly spirit, like you. I'd be willing to protect you, as long as you give me what I need." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes again, and sighed, "I'll give it to you. I just need to get to the castle to talk to the King."

I recently learned, from Yohan, that he's a demon serving a king... Who looks just like me. Huh. I just wonder if my parents aren't real, and we're twins who got separated at birth, or something. The only difference is the eyes... Golden eyes that shine.

"Nah ah ah. That's why I left my lord for you. How do I know you wouldn't give it to me after?" Yohan chuckled, teasingly.

I groaned, "Fine. Now."

I walked up to him, and pressed my lips against his. Without hesitating, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer. I sighed again as we pulled away.

"That's more like it." He says, chuckling lightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Lets just go, Yohan."

"My pleasure." He smirked.

He grabbed my hand, and he pulled me. Leaving me no choice but to follow.

... I swear each time, my face turns red.

**X-X-X-X**

We walked for what seemed like hours, and no one spoke Once. It was uncomfortable, and annoying. I wish Yohan could at least talk to me.

We barely talk now-a-days. Yohan's always so distant, and hesitating. He's, as if, spacing out. Very often lost in thought. I kept glancing at his eyes... They're so distant, and so cold. However, I always see pain in his eyes. As if... I sighed. The only thing breaking the silence.

I'm worried for Yohan. As if... He's been through the worst pain of his life... Those... Painful memories running through his head.

I sighed again. Sure, we've know each other for years, and we tell each other everything, but... He's been hiding something. Always hiding from me about certain subjects... Certain pain.

"So..." I started, trying to rid of this... Uncomfortable silence.

Yohan turned to me, letting me know that he's listening. However, his eyes were still distant.

"How are you?" I asked.

Silence.

"Well, I wanna ask you... What is... Johan like?"

He grinned, "Lil bro?" His eyes wasn't distant anymore. They brightend up at the mention 'bout his brother.

I nodded, "Yeah. That Johan."

He tapped his chin to think.

Last time he saw Johan was when he was 8. So, I understand if it's hard for him to tell.

However, that won't stop him from telling 'bout his beloved brother.

I leaned in, grinning, and letting him know I'm listening.

I'd love to listen. At least it breaks the uncomfortable silence, and pain.

More silence.

Ahg. Start already!

"Well..." He started.

I perked up, ready to listen.

He rubbed his chin, "Well... He's kind, he's sweet, and he's a little bit shy." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Johan loves... His pets. All named after gems. Ruby the cat. Sapphire the horse. Topaz the Tiger. Amethyst the other cat. Cobalt the Eagle. Amber the Elephant... And Emerald the Turtle."

I rose an eyebrow. Wow. He seems... Intresting.

He continued on, "He works as the maid in the Palace. I was once the Prince's loyal knight and playmate..." He sighed sadly. I... Understand now. I heard from Yohan the Prince became emotionless and cruel.

He continued on, "Johan... Looks like me."

A picture in my head came up, of Yohan dressed in a maid's outfit. His face showing 'kindness' and 'shyness'. I nearly snickered.

He rose an eye brow, but went on, "Only with sea-green eyes, and lighter hair then me."

Now the picture showed of Yohan with those eyes and lighter hair... Huh. That fits... A little bit.

"And he's more slim. He doesn't show off his mucles, like I do, but he does have them." He continued.

Now, that pictured changed to a slim boy with lovely green eyes, and lovely cerulean hair... It fits perfectly now.

Yohan grinned, seeing me grin, picturing a lovely boy. Yohan chuckled.

"He's a hunk, huh?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"H-Huh!" My face got hot. "N-No! He's beautiful!"

He laughed. My face got hotter.

"Shut up." I grumbled, and walked ahead.

I don't care if it's silent or not now. I just wanna get those perverted thoughts out of Yohan. Strange how quickly preferance change.

He continued to laugh, "Don't worry. You have my permission to go out with my younger brother! I mean, I bet you'd get along fine!"

I looked at Yohan in the eyes now... They were happy now, and those pained eyes... He forgot his pained memory. I smiled. I don't wanna see Yohan in pain.

Yohan grinned, "I bet we're almost there."

"Yup." I grinned too, "Lets go."

**X-X-X-X**

We saw an opening in the forest, and we made it. A village. It looks like it could be deserted, because Yohan looked around, "Hello!"

I blinked, "There people here?"

Like a regular Demon, he could smell the flesh and blood of people. Pure soul, tainted soul, spirit, demon, etc. However, he could smell other demons faintly.

Luckly, he nodded, meaning it's rather a near by demon, or a distant spirit. He huffed, "It's a tainted soul. Meaning it must be an adult."

I nodded, understanding. Pure souls, like mine, are... Innocent? I still never understood that. It's weird that pure souls are kids, and tainted souls are adults. Mine? I'm almost an adult, and I _still_ have a pure soul.

Then again, I heard Johan's the same age, and _he_ has a pure soul.

Maybe because we're so alike. Yohan told me. We're so alike, that Yohan offten mistakes me as Johan, instead. I chuckled lightly at that. I guess we're like... Twins. However, it _might_ be possable that my only twin is royalty. The _so-called_ prince ( might be king now ).

We looked around the village, only to see a man crawling around. He was panting, and he was wearing all black. The only thing that wasn't black was his shirt, which was a deep purple. He had a sword. He had black, spiky hair. He looked at me with deep, grey eyes, and they widen a bit.

"Th-The King!" He exclaimed. My own eyes widen.

'_The King._'

So... He's a king now. He really _does_ look like me.

Yohan frowned, and shook his head, "King? No. A look-alike? Yes. Who are you?"

The man began to shake, recouldnizing Yohan. "M-Manjoume! Jun Manjoume! Y-You're Yohan!" He drew his sword, making me jump back a bit. Yohan never flinched.

Yohan smirked, "Huh. So you recouldnized me, huh?" His amber eyes glowed, giving it a deadly effect. I grinned, immediately recouldnizing this. It's how he fights.

Back then when we were children, we'd run away from demons & knights who fight Yohan. Now that we're older, and able to fight, we had no fear, and no blood shead from us. Yohan became the most powerful demon known... I'm lucky I'm by him all the time, and that he's protecting me. Protecting me, since I'm a pure soul, and spirit.

Yohan gave a low growl, activating his claws and wings. Here it comes.

"_My name is Yubel! I am the guardian of my Prince... My King! Fear me, or die!_" Growled Yohan. I swore, my grin grew. Yohan's so cool.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Manjoume, choosing to fight Yohan. I chuckled. I could tell, he's handy with a sword, however, Yohan can surpass that. Once the sword was about to hit Yohan, Yohan grabbed the sword before it even came close to his head. Manjoume attempted to punch Yohan... A mistake. Yohan grabbed his fist with his other hand. He pushed back, breaking the sword in progress, and walked up to the black knight laying on the ground.

I watched with intrest. It's been a while since I've seen a fight with Yohan. I chuckled. Comepaired to what he did, he's really holding back.

Ooh, back then, there'd be blood shead, and limps everywhere. Trust me, Yohan's holding back.

"_I'll warn you again, human. Attack me again, and you'll immediately regret it!_" Yohan said in a warning tone.

Manjoume backed up, eyes filled with fear, and regret. He struggled to get up, and run away. Screaming, and cowarding in fear.

I gave a soft smile to Yohan, knowing the reason why he was holding back, and letting him escape.

Last time he held back and let the enemy, he told me this...

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

_I walked up in wonder. Why did he let the person get away? Why was he holding back? I walked up to Yohan was he grinned at me._

"Yohan... I got a question..." I began. He turned to me, letting me know he's listening. I twittled with my fingers below... A bit nervous.

"Why did you let him get away? Why did you hold back?"

Yohan grinned, "Juudai, You're a pure soul. I could tell. Innocence is kinda important, and it fits you."

I tilted my head, "Innocence?"

"Yeah. I mean, one reason is that you remind me of my little brother. He's a pure soul, like you. Another reason..." He blushed. I blinked.

"Another reason...?" I motivated. He chuckled lightly.

"You're cute like that."

I frowned. Cute? I just had the urge to slap him. I mean, I raised my hand to slap him... However, I stopped. He's just standing there, grinning.

He chuckled, "About to slap me?"

"... Yeah." I grumbled. I turned away as to start walking again.

Yohan followed, "Wait! Juudai! I was just kidding!"

My face couldn't be anymore hotter.

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

He walked up to me and grinned. I sighed, and walked away, letting him follow. I guess... I'm still learning about him. I mean, I'm learning new things about him. Everyday, I feel we're getting closer, and closer.

Maybe one day he'd tell me what's paining him so much...

**X-X-X-X  
To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note:** Now, I know what you're thinkin': They're already together. Unfortunately, they're not. I know they kissed in the last chapter, but if you paid attention: Juudai did it because it was "_Yohan's_" desire so they would stay best friends. Now, Juudai doesn't realize his love for "_Yohan_" until the later chapters. No worries, Johan will arrive soon.

Enjoy! =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's POV**

We walked around for what seemed like HOURS! I groaned as I looked up at the HOT sun, and the DRY waves. No signs of rain... Hell, there wasn't even a Cloud in the sky! Yohan was next to me, panting as much as I am. We were both sweating, and we were both THIRSTY!

We were in the desert.

I turned to Yohan when we stopped, "A-Are you sure... the villiage is... Th-That way?" I pointed.

"Y-Yeah... I can smell them... All tainted souls... O-One demon... A few Pure souls... Th-That's all." Yohan panted. I nodded, understanding.

If... My eyes widen, "You can sence a Demon!"

Yohan blinked, "Yeah... Wh-"

"-Rather a Demon's near by, or WE'RE near the village!"

He looked at me quizzically. I groaned. He doesn't even understand his own power! I grabbed him by the sholder.

"Yohan! Listen!" I started. He nodded, showing me he is. I continued, "You have thw abillity to sence other flesh and blodd, right?"

He nodded. I continued, "Yohan. You sence other Demon's faintly! You won't tell they're there unless they're near by! So, if you say there's a Demon near by, then..."

I trailed off to let it hang, hopfully he'll pick it up.

He blinked, "... Oh! You mean I can sence Demon's near by? That's comman!" He grinned.

I facepalmed, and groaned, "Yohan! You DON'T sence Demons far away! You sence them Near by!"

Yohan tapped his chin, "Oh... We're near a village!"

"Yes! Or a Demon is near b-H-Hey! Yohan! Wait!" I screamed as Yohan ran ahead.

I sighed as I followed after, "I HOPE there's a village near by." I said outloud, groaning in disaproval.

**X-X-X-X**

We walked up, and I blinked. Yohan stopped right in the middle of a sandy pit. I walked up, and stood next to him.

"You alright, Bel?" I patted his back. I'm concerned. He was giving a pained look, his eyes showed it all. I hate to see those eyes. I turned him, so I could see him straight in the eyes. His eyes were still distant, and scared. I stared at him... I hate those pained-distant eyes. They hurt. They drive me insane.

... It kinda reminds me of the past I had BEFORE I met Yohan.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

_I stared at a picture before me. It was a photo of me and my parents. Dad didn't have his helmet on, so I could see his face. Mom had her maid outfit on._

Mom was a carrot head(1). She looked so happy, and she had honey colored eyes.

Dad, on the other hand, had brown hair(2). His eyes matched, like mine.

I twirled the pocket knife around as I just stared at the picture. The pocket knife was a birthday present, for my 7th birthday. They always told me that it'll protect me, and that it shows how much they Love me. My parents were seviants. Serviants to the current King.

My Mom as a maid.

My Dad as a knight.

Something warm, and wet, ran down my face, as I stared at the picture before me.

I wanna be there for my Mom & Dad.

I wanna... I sighed.

... I wanna prove to them I'm strong, and I could handle myself.

I wanna make them proud.

Salty tears continued to roll down.

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

"Juudai! Juudai!" Yelled Yohan in front of me. I gasped as I looked up to see concerned, amber eyes staring at me. I blinked a couple of times, only to feel something warm, and wet, run down my cheeks. I felt it.

I was crying?

I wiped them away, and looked at Yohan, giving a smile. I wanna show him I'm strong. NOT a weakling. It's simple. I don't wanna be controled. That's that-

"-That smile's not going to make me forget, Juudai. You gotta, at least, show weakness every once in a while. You can't mask that weakness forever." Yohan said, reading my thoughts.

Damn. I never should've told him that I wanna be strong. I sighed. I hate it when he's right. I leaned against his sholders as I cried. Yohan patted my back, rubbing it soothingly, trying to calm me down.

I miss my mom. I miss my dad.

... I'm glad Yohan's here.

Rumble. Rumble.

I looked up as a giant worm came out, and gave a loud roar. My eyes widen.

It's a sand demon!

Unfriendly, so it must've senced my presence. As a pure soul, unfriendly demon's find pure souls to their liking. Like dessert to their meals. Tainted souls are bitter to them, however, they eat them anyways for dinner.

Yohan protectivlly stood in front of me.

Friendly demons, like Yohan, protect spirits, and pure souls, but only for a cost on whatever they wish.

I sighed. For me, it's a kiss every new moon.

I grumbled, "You can handle this, Yohan, can't ya?"

Yohan smirked, and his amber eyes glowed, "Yeah. I can handle it. It'll take a while. Would you wait?"

I nodded. I ran to the nearest sand hill, and hid.

**X-X-X-X**

I hear screeches, and wails from the demon, and I also hear bloodshead, and fleash tearing. It's as if it's screaming for help. Normally sand demons are never alone, but oddly, THIS one WAS.

Everything got quiet.

We're in the desert, so there's no way to hear footsteps. I can't tell if Yohan won, or if the demon killed him, and dove under VERY deep. It kinda hurts to see Yohan... Gone. I clenched to to knees tightly.

That thought of Yohan gone... It don't think I could STAND Yohan being gone. I mean, I've been with Yohan, as partners, for what? 11 years now? I'm 18 for ra's sake. I can handle myself.

... But what about when I can't protect myself against demons who are After me?

I want Yohan. I _need_him. I don't just need his escort to go to the castle. I need a friend. A friend who's always been there for me. Been there as my partner.

... Oh, please be okay. Please be okaaay. Please be okaaaay-

"-Hi there, Juudai." Grinned a bluenet behind me. I quietly sighed in relief. He's okay.

He grinned, "You looked worried there. Scared you might've lost me?" He winked.

I frowned, trying to hide how I'm truly feeling, "No. I could handle myself, Yohan." I stood up, and walked again.

"Aww, that kinda hurts." He said playfully, knowing I'm playing too.

I gave a small smiled. He's been my first and best friend so far. I wonder whom I'll meet later. I mean, what if I DO lose Yohan?

... I'd be a lonely mess.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled. I stopped and smiled at him.

... It wouldn't be the same without him though.

I just needed someone to talk to. That's all.

**X-X-X-X  
To be continued...**

**(1) The top part of Juudai's hair.**

(2) The bottom part of Juudai's hair.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:** Ryou "Kaiser" Marufuji ( Zane Truesdale ) comes in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy. =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's POV**

We stopped at a village. FINALLY, we made it passed the desert, and into the village Yohan was talkin' 'bout. Seriously, there really was a few pure souls running around. I grinned. All cute kids, playing.

I looked up, "Huh. Still no cloud in the sky. I wonder if there's a drought going on."

"I dunno." Yohan said, looking quite bored. I grinned. There's no Demon here, so of course he's bored.

I walked up to a man with mysterious long blue hair. He had dark grey eyes, and he wore all black. I blinked, '_Won't he get hot in that outfit?_' I thought.

He looked at me, and narrowed his eyes, "Well, duh. I'm looking for a clothes." He grumbled.

I looked around to see who he's talking to. I blinked, and pointed to myself, '_There's no one else around besides the kids, but they're playing... Is... He...?_'

"I'm a mind reader." He said, staring at me in the eyes.

Yohan frowned, glaring at the man in front of me. The man chuckled light, "YOUR Juudai? You must be mistaken. I'm merely talking to him, that's all."

Yohan's eyes widen, as I frowned myself, '_Typical Yohan._' I sighed.

The man rose an eyebrow, "You guys together?"

I looked up at him, and nodded, "Yeah. Yohan's been my partner for 11 years now." I explained, "He's a friendly Demon, so he's no harm... Right, Bel?"

Yohan huffed, "Yeah. I'm only surving you because you remind me of my King before I left, AND for what I desire. You're a pure soul, ya know."

The man kept his eyebrow raised, "Pure soul? You look older."

He stared at me for what seemed like minutes before shrugging, "That's rare."

'_I still don't get this Pure soul and Tainted soul thing. Who...?_' I stared.

"My name is Ryo." He answered, reading my thoughts, "Would YOU like to stay with me, Juudai?"

"What about me!" screamed Yohan, mad. I smiled at him, "You can come too."

Ryo's eyes widen a bit. Watching as we kept walked.

"That was a nice offer. Now we have a place to stay!" I giggled.

Yohan smiled, "Yeah. That was."

**X-X-X-X**

I grinned as Ryo offered us food. Oddly enough, Ryo said he was an empath. Rare to fine. Empaths reads minds, and feels what others are feeling by just a simple touch. Apparently, he had a little brother who works at the palace where we're going. Ryo often calls himself Hell Kaiser. I shrugged, the nickname fits him.

"Thank you." Said Kaiser.

I chuckled lightly. I guess... It's not safe to bring out our personal thoughts. All I could do was think of the events on what happend. You know, how I met Yohan, attack Demons, etc. Huh, but...

I turned to face Yohan, who was enjoying eating his food. '_Yohan... I've been with him for 11 years now, and he hasn't shared anything else personaly exept he use to with with the King... When he was a prince. He told me 'bout his younger brother, Johan, and THE king. Who looks like me..._'

I sighed, as I stared at my food, '_I know all about his powers. He obviously knows all about me, because... Well..._'

I poked at my food, and tried not to think. However, how could you NOT think? It's so... Hard. I mean... My parents.

I felt a hand touch my sholder, and then all of a sudden, my past... I flashed before me.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback(s)**

_I stared at the man in front of me. I was only 5. Tears rolled down as My Mom hugged my Dad, kissing him... Kissing him good-bye._

"Oh, Honey. Be safe." She whispered, and she cried into her sholders.

"Daddy. Please don't go." I said, tears rolling down myself. My dad kneeled down, and kissed me on the forehead, kissing me good-bye.

"You're the man of the hut now, Son. Watch over your mom for me, Okay?" Dad said. Tears rolled down, and gave him a Big Hug. "I'll miss you, Dad!"

"I know, son. I'll miss you too." He hugged back, "Be safe."

He stood up, and walked out the door, leaving my Mom and I crying. My Mom then... Became determind.

**X-X-X-X**

_She then started cleaning the house, pretending it's a castle. She taught herself how to be a great cook, teaching me in the prossess, and then she started wearing all black, with frills. I blinked as I stared at my Mom doing all these things, all in wonder._

"Mommy? What are you doing?" I asked. I was turning 6. She was baking a cake, making it perfect.

She finished the cake and sighed, "I'm... I'm planning to become the Maid of the castle, dear. I'm going to leave."

I gasped as I stared at her in shock, and sadness. "N-No... Wh-Why?"

"I... I wanna be with my husband... I love him." She looked at me, "Will you come with me?"

I shook my head. No Demon ever came to hut, so I feel safe here. "N-No! I don't wanna!"

"Fine. You'll stay here."

Tears rolled down, and I screamed. I... I was gonna be here... Alone.

"NOOO!"

I ran to my room, so I could cry.

"I lost Daddy, now Mommy? NO! I won't accept that!" Tears continued to cry.

Not hearing My Mommy left.

The only thing she left was a note.

**X-X-X-X**

_Since I was 6, I couldn't read the note. So, I just kept it. Kept it until someone came home, and maybe someone friendly, and kind. I just stared at the note before me, and sighed. I didn't think I'd be here for a year, and I kept it on my pocket on all times. I may not understand it, but I hoped it, at least, say "I love you"._

At least. I hoped.

I stared at the note before me, before going out. I gotta get supplies to cook.

**X-X-X-X**

_A year later, I recived a Package. It was by my parents. I blinked, as I opened it up only to see it's a pocket knife. I gave a small smile._

"My parents still Love me." I said outloud. I hugged the portrait of my parents, "I love you, Mommy & Daddy."

I sighed as I desided to go outside to test it out.

**X-X-X-X**

_I always carried the knife and the note around, but this time, I only carried the note around. I was staring out the window, admiring the veiw of the forest. Apparently, I liked looking at the dancing lights from the sun, through the trees._

Then... Yohan came...

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback(s)**

"What did you do to Juudai!" Yelled a certain demon. I blinked a couple times to see Yohan glaring at Ryo. I felt something warm and wet roll down my cheek.

Huh. I was crying.

"Tell me!" Yelled Yohan, eyes glowing deadly-orange. I chuckled, catching their attention. Yohan walked up, and gave me a hug. "Oh, you're okay! What did Ryo do to you?"

"... He reminded me of something. Not _just_ my past, but something _in_ the past." I replied honestly. Really, he did.

Ryo gave me a simpithetic look, knowing all about me now.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a dusty old piece of paper, and opened the note, hopfully the writing was still there. I looked at paper. Perfect, the words are still there, and it's... still not understandable. Yohan was the same age when HE came, so He doesn't understand either. I sighed.

"I could read it for you." Implied Ryo. I looked up at him, and gave a large smile.

"Really!" I asked, hope in my eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah." He took the note, and read it over before acturally reading it outloud:

_Dear Juudai,_

I love you with all my heart. Unfortunately, I know I can't take care of you, because I know you'll be strong. As strong as your Daddy. I know as soon as you read this, your dad & I will be working at the castle, completely well aware you're coming too. I love you with _all my heart__ & __more then the stars above the sky__. So, please. Take care of yourself, and be safe. You'll be a Kind spirit, so I think you'll be protected well._

I love you~

~Mom"

As I listened to that, I sadly looked down, giving a small smile, and I let one more lone tear roll down.

"I knew it... She does still Love me." I whispered so low, Ryo and Yohan couldn't hear me. I tryed not to think about it.

So, it's true. It's very true.

"Lets rest." I turned to Yohan. "We need it."

"Can't we stay a few more nights here!" He whined. I chuckled and patted his back.

"You wanted me to meet your brother, right?"

"Oh. Okay."

We walked up to Ryo's room.

I turned to Ryo, and mouthed a 'Thank you' to him.

He nodded in reply, as I took Yohan up the stairs to Ryo's room.

Really, I'm greatful he reminded me.

I owe him.

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip: Next Morning**

"Ahg! Why did we have to bring HIM along!" Yohan complained, obviously annoyed with the newcomer.

I chuckled lightly, "Why Can't we? Besides, he'll be useful, and he's an Empath, so we MIGHT need one. Plus, he wasn't to see his brother who works there."

"But he's _annoying_! He'll read your inner most thoughts!" Protested Yohan.

I winked at him, "Another thing. He's a strong fighter."

"So am I!"

I chuckled again. Apparently, Ryo wanted to come with us. I had no arguments with him, so what's the worst that could happend? I looked at Yubel, and he grumbled. I snickered.

"Shut up." He grumbled, "Geez..."

We walked for a few minutes when Ryo said something.

"Well, at least I fight. I could help you with battles with an unfriendly Demon you can't defeat."

Yohan's eyes widen, and turned to glare at Ryo. He laughed humourlessly. I just chuckled, watching a sciene unfold.

I smiled at Yohan, '_Well at least I got another friend besides Yohan... I've been so lonely before he came... I guess I love him._'

I turned away, leaving the bickering people alone.

'_I guess our thoughts really aren't safe, huh? I gotta keep my personal thoughts out, and then move on... That's one thing Yohan's right 'bout..._'

It was a while before they realized I was gone.

**X-X-X-X  
To be continued...**

**Yeah, now you're gonna be mad that I made Juudai dumb. I know he knows how to read in Duel Academia times, but he wasn't raised properly my his parents. I'M the dumb one here. So, I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:** Slight RivalshippingGX in this chapter. Almost rape... No biggie.

Enjoy~! =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

We stopped at a lake. We crossed the forest, again, and we stopped by a lake. I tilted my head when I saw a knight. I blinked as I walked up.

"Juudai! Don't! It could be a trap!" Whispered Yohan, very cautious. I scoffed quietly, and walked up anyways.

"What is he?" I whispered. Yohan crossed his arms, "Tainted soul. Human, obviously."

I nodded, "Can you read his thoughts?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes, staring at the man. "He's thinking of drinking water. He's no harm, but be cautious. He's a knight of the palace, obviously."

I nodded, and walked up to the man. "Hello, sir." I greeted. He turned around, and my eyes widen.

"Manjoume Jun!" I screamed.

It was the knight we met before! I backed up, and Yohan jumped by my side.

Manjoume huffed, and crossed his arms, "I ain't fighting you this time! I'd rather breath, then be dead!"

My eyes widen, and we looked at him quizzacly. It was. Ryo walked up, and he smirked.

Manjoume rolled his eyes, "Lucky you. You got another great fighter to your team." He grumbled.

I blinked. Ryo's as famous as Yohan? I turned to face him. He shrugged.

"I had no idea." He answered honestly. He looked at Yohan, "_You're_ famous?"

Yohan huffed, "Infamous. I'm a powerful demon."

Ryo shrugged, "Whatever."

I sighed, and turned to Manjoume, "Never mind them. It's nice to see you're still alive." I sat down next to him.

He leans back, and frowns, "Well, duh. I'm a well-known knight that doesn't give up."

I rose an eyebrow, "You're well-known?"

He turned to me and looked at me. Expecting something strange to happend. However, he just turned away and shrugged. "Drop-out." He grumbled.

I tilted my head, "Drop-out?"

He smirked, "Yes. I can clearly see. You're a drop-out. Meaning you 'dropped out' lessons, and you were home taught."

My eyes widen. How...?

"I can read people's hearts. You're in pain." He smirked, "Which explains how you got a famous Empath to come along, and an imfamous Demon to protect you."

He leaned up and looked at me in the eyes.

"You won't make ME come along, drop-out." He whispered, and he pushed me. I gasped as he crawled up top.

"Don't you dare escape." He growled. I tried to push him away, only no avail.

"Yube-Mmph!" He covered my mouth.

Ryo and Yohan were bickering again. Can't they see what Manjoume were doing!

'_RYO! H-HELP!_' My head screamed. Ryo turned to me, and his eyes widen. Yohan turned to me, and his dark aura started to glow. He was angry.

Manjoume leaned close when Yohan pounced him.

I panted as I backed up, and I leaned on Ryo.

Yohan was ready to scratch, when Manjoume spoke up, "W-Wait! I-I'm sorry! I-I don't wanna die!"

Yohan growled, "You better think twice next time, human! He's a friendly spirit, and a _pure soul_! I wanna keep it that way!"

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL-Eh wha?" Manjoume looked at Yohan, confused.

Yohan narrowed his eyes, "He's a pure soul, human."

I tilted my head. I still don't get the '_pure soul_' and '_tainted soul_' thing. I mean, I know about violence, and blood. There's gotta be something missing. Something I don't know about.

... I obviously know about death.

Manjoume huffed, and crossed his arms, "Pervert. You want him for yourself."

I narrowed my eyes. Well duh. He's like that.

Yohan got red, "No! I made a promise to myself, that Juudai belongs to my little twin brother, Johan! Spelled with a 'J'!"

An image of 'Johan' popped in my head. Huh. Hard to imagin him in a maid's outfit. He is... Cute.

Ryo smirked, which is rare to see, "Lier. You DO want Juudai to yourself. You offten think of him as YOUR Juudai."

Yohan's redness has gone down his neck. I stared.

"Don't you think you teased him enough?" I spoke. Ryo and Manjoume turned to me as I continued, "Yohan's been my best friend since I was 7. If you guys continue to tease him, he'll most likely be, well, angry. He has hidden pain. I see it in his eyes when he spaces out."

Yohan's eyes widen.

I continued, "It... Pains me to see him in pain like that. It brings back memories. How we met, when he promised to protect me, and when we started to go to the castle in the first place." I sadly looked down, "I... Don't want anymore teasing. No matter HOW funny it is."

After a moment, Ryo coughed, Manjoume snickered, and Yohan rubbed the back of his neck.

I stared in wonder. Did they listen? Did that come out wrong?

Ryo stood up, and looked at me seriously, "Juudai. Playing isn't serious. We're just playing around, like good friends."

"Yeah. Kill-Joy." Manjoume huffed.

I sadly looked down, "Oh."

I-I've just been serious all this time. I guess.. I kinda forgot to lighten up when Ryo joined.

I mean, I just told Yohan what I see in his eyes when he spaces out. It's personal, I know, but really.

I need to relax. We haven't been able to for a while now. I sighed as I walked away from the three.

Letting them play as they please.

Yohan's voice. He followed after, "Juudai! Wait!"

**X-X-X-X**

Yohan sat down next to me as I stared out into the lake. To me, it was akward because I just told everyone about Yohan's pain when he spaces out. It was personal for him, and I should give him some space now. Yohan looked at me, giving a small, sad smile.

"Hey. So, you see my pain?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I thought I was standing up to you, so I never thought of it as playing."

"I see." Yohan grinned. I blinked as I turned to face him, looking at him in the eyes.

He chuckled, "I guess I should tell you, Juudai. 'bout my past, my life, before I met you... All I remember, anyways."

My eyes widen. No way. Is this a dream? Yohan's gonna tell me?

Yohan leaned back, and stared out into the lake. "When I was 5-Years-Old, I was chosen to protect the Prince. A knight, as I may. I was also chosen to be the prince's childhood friend." His eyes soften, "Throughout the years, I became the prince's best friend, and loyal companion. However..." He frowned, "They found out I was a demon. They thought I was a monster, a '_unfriendly_' demon."

My eyes widen. His voice began to crack a bit, showing he's about to cry, "Ever since then, they never even let me _near_ my best friend... The one I liked... No. Loved."

My eyes widen even more ( If that's possible ). He loved the King?

He continued on, "So, when I was 7, I ran away. I ran, and ran, and ran... Until I met you."

Silence.

"... Juudai. You looked so much like the king. So much. Except..."

More silence.

"... You're personalities... They were the exact opposite. You were cheerful, and full of emotion... Which fits you, by the way."

Even more silence.

"... His. His was gloomy and emotionless. I loved the way he doesn't give a flip. He just goes without a comment at all... He... He was loveable to me, Juudai."

More, More silence.

"... I miss him. That's all."

It was full of silence. No sound what-so-ever. No wind. No water. Just utter, complete silence.

... I couldn't take it. I sadly looked down, a lone tear rolling down.

Why? Why does it hurt so much that Yohan loved the King? Why? I hugged my knees as that image popped into my head.

Yohan, grabbing onto the King, looking at each other in the eyes. So loving. So romantic. So... Like them. It fits. It fits them perfectly. The king's golden eyes with Yohan's amber eyes. They glowed among the moonlight, and their clothes. All black, like the night sky, and their pale skin. The king's emotionless look, looking into Yohan's smirking face.

It makes sence now. They look perfect together. I mean, did the king even feel the same way about him? Did he even KNOW Yohan loved him? It... It makes me wanna... Leave.

I wanted to relax. I wanted to, but now I feel I must get to the castle now. The palace of darkness.

I stood up, and looked at Yohan. He looked at me, confused. I turned away.

Why? Why does it hurt to know Yohan loves somebody else, huh? Why?

I walked away, leaving a confused, and worried, Yohan.

"Juudai! Wai-"

"-We gotta get to the castle." I interrupted. He hulted. I stopped caring, if my voice was harsh, or not.

Why? Why does it hurt SO MUCH?

"Juudai." He whispered. Obviously filled with concern, and sadness.

"We gotta be there, Yohan." I said.

Yohan frowned, "Juudai. I need you... To be happy. Why are you all of a sudden harsh?"

I perked up... He needs me... Happy? I turned to face him in the eyes.

His eyes filled with pain. More then usual.

That was enough to bring another tear to my eye. It's... Killing me. His pain-filled eyes are killing me.

He hugged me, "Juudai. Please, don't cry. I don't need to see the king right away... Or else... I'd be away from you."

My eyes snapped open, and they widen. He's...?

"I care for you, Juudai. I'd hate to see one of my best friends gone. I promised to protect you, and who else would when we're seperated? I'd rather take my time, then hurry. I'd spend more time with you, then see the king. Please... Don't cry, and don't hurry. I'd like more time with you..."

I just stood there... Speechless.

So... He's...

I hugged him back, and nuzzling my face into his chest, trying to dry the tears rolling down my face.

He was rubbing my back, and rocking me, knowing I'm crying, right into his chest. He took me back on the spot by the lake where we were sitting at.

"Shhh... It's okay." He whispered, trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes of crying, I calmed down, and we were still hugging, and we were still trying to calm down the akwardness a bit. However, it didn't help.

Yohan pulled away, and gave a small, sad grin. "Feeling better, Juudai?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. Now, what should we do?" He asked, giving me his usual toothy-grin.

I smiled, and looked up at the sky. I WAS planning on going to the castle. I mean, the King is there, plus, My parents are there too. However, before that, I was gonna relax.

Castle, or Relax?

Castle, or Relax?

Castle, or...

"Relax." I replied, "We need to relax, Yohan. I mean, I think almost all of us feel stressful here."

Yohan rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it." He chuckled, "Lets set up a camp then. We'll rest here a few days, and then we'll get going."

I tilted my head, smiling straight at him, "That sounds like a great idea, Bel."

He gave me a hug. So tight, it feels like my ribs are gonna break.

He kissed my neck, and leaned up to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Juudai."

Oddly, a chill ran down my spine, and I shivered. That was weird. However, I ignored that, and nodded, "It's fine, Yubel."

He let go of me, and stood up, walking away.

I waved to him.

I can't get that thought out of my mind though.

_I'd rather take my time, then hurry. I'd spend more time with you, then see the king._

He... He loves the King.

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip: Few more Days Later**

We spent a few days by the lake, camping. It was actually fun, spending time with Ryo and Manjoume. We learned that Manjoume had brothers who work at the castle as advisers. From what Manjoume told us, they sound like complete assholes towards Manjoume. So, we got him to come with us. Once things were cleared up between all of us, and we were all relaxed, we spent one more night, and headed out. Leaving the beautiful lake, and the animals that surround it.

Ryo looked at me, all serious. "By the way." He started, "Why do you call him '_Bel_' once in a while, hmm? Isn't that a girl's name?"

I grinned as Yohan got red, "Well... It's part of his real name. '_Yubel_'. People call him '_Yohan with a Y_' because it fits him." I answered honestly.

Yohan smiled. I chuckled. Even IF they're playing, I can't stand to see Yohan embaressed.

Manjoume whispered into Ryo's ear. Ryo rose an eyebrow, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

Okay, that got us BOTH red. "H-Hey!" I yelled.

Yohan grabbed my hand, "Lets go, Juudai." He pulled me away, leaving Ryo and Manjoume running.

"Wait up! We were joking!" Yelled Manjoume. I chuckled lightly, smiling at Yohan.

I'm glad to be his best friend.

...

However, that still doesn't mean I can't look at him the same way as before.

...

He loves the King.

...

I still find that painful.

...

Why?

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**Juudai still doesn't realiz his feelings yet. I know he thought it in the last chapter, but he thought it because he sees '**_**Yohan**_**' as an older brother. So, other then that: I hope you enjoyed~! =3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note:** Fubuki and Asuka Tenjoin ( Atticus and Alexis Rhodes ) comes up in this Chapter. Slight Valentineshipping.

Enjoy. =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

Geez, it's cold! Snow falling to the ground, and snow, knee level, beneath us! I was wearing a black cloak, luckly, however, Yohan's not complaining. Though he's shivering. Ryo's shivering, and Manjoume's shivering, but trying to act tough. Under all that armor, you think someone would be warm. Hell, maybe he IS warm!

"Doubt it." Said Ryo behind me. "He's thinking he's cold. So, it's not warm under that armor."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Of course." I mummbled. Having an Empath CAN be annoying.

Yohan looked up at the snowy, and cloudly, sky. Shivering, and chattering his teeth, "Wh-Why does it have to be C-COLD up here!" He scared, howling to the, cloud covered, moon.

We were at a snowy moutain. We heard the palace shouldn't be far if we climbed over the moutain. Unfortunately, we ended up in a blizzard. D-Damn it! Why didn't we heed that one man's warning?

I stopped only to see two figures. They look like humans. One was a blond, while the other had brown hair. Huh. Who are they?

"Yohan? C-Can you sence anyone up here!" I screamed over the blizzard.

Yohan blinked, and sniffled. "N-No! I-I can't! W-Why!"

I frowned. They're demons. One is, obviously, Yohan couldn't sence them, and Two is that they're wearing odd outfits.

"Demons!" I screamed.

We all stopped, looking around. "Wh-Where!"

I pointed at the two figures, "Down there!"

They all looked down below to see the two figures. They looked up, sencing us, and ran off.

We all gasped.

"Ice Demons. They disguse themselves as regular humans to lure them into their cave so they could freeze them to death!" Ryo said. "I heard tales about that back in the desert!"

"I heard they have warm hearts." Said Manjoume. "That they Help people across the moutain."

"I see they tell different tales about them." Ryo said, raising an eyebrow.

Manjoume nodded, "Yup."

Yohan and I watched. "So, which is it?" I whispered to him.

Yohan shrugged. "Dunno. Either way is Fine with us."

"Agreed... Lets keep going and ignore them." I said.

Yohan nodded, and left. I followed not far after. I grumbled, "It's actually... I'm hungry. I doubt food would be up here."

Yohan shrugged, "I can eat any of you guys if I wanted to. However, I don't wanna eat you, Juudai."

"What! No. No eating Anybody!" I scolded, glaring at Yohan.

He laughed, "I'm kidding, Juudai!"

I sighed, and looked down below.

I gasped, and my eyes widen.

They're back.

They're back, yes, but THAT'S not the problem! It was actually pretty bad actually!

Ryo and Manjoume was climbing down towards them! It was, as if, they're possessed by them, just so they have a reason to go down there.

I grabbed Yohan's arm, "Yohan! Stop! We gotta stop Ryo and Manjoume from going down there! They're going to be killed if they're not careful!"

Yohan stopped and looked down below. What to do, what to do. He's thinking.

He was mummbling under his breath, "Well, what do I do? Revealing who I am could be dangerous... Thousands, and thousands of people tried to tame me... Of corse, they know I'm a demon anyways, they don't know what kind..."

I tilted my head, catching that.

Speaking of, he never told _me_what kind of demon he is.

I shook my head, and glared, "Yohan! Save them!"

Yohan turned his head and nodded. He grabbed onto me and jumped down to meet the two who is luring them. I got a closer look at the figures.

They're definitely demons alright. They take form of humans, like Yohan, but they're wearing crystal-like armor. As if they're warriors of ice.

We landed right behind them.

One of them's a girl, about the same age as me, and has long blond hair. She was wearing female body armor that showed too much skin, much to the cold, and when she turned around, she had hazel eyes.

The other was a boy, about Ryo's age, had long brown hair. He wore armor simular to the girl's... Only less showy. When he turned around, he had a smug smile, and dark brown eyes.

I looked into the girl's eyes. They were... As if, she was possessed.

I slowly walked up a bit.

"State your name! Surrender to us, or we'll freeze you... To death!" Screamed the girl, that stopped me.

Yohan gave a low growl, eyes glowing, "_Don't EVER Threatin' him like that! You'll most likely die, girl!_"

The girl narrowed her eyes, "I am the general of this ice moutain! My name is Asuka Tenjoin! This is my brother, Fubuki Tenjoin! We're known to work as a great team to beat you!"

Asuka and Fubuki. They don't look like a great fighting pair, even IF they're brother and sister, I doubt they'd make a great fighting pair. I can't help but think that Asuka is possessed. This couldn't be her Real Personality, could it? Fubuki looks like himself. Smug.

"My name is Yuki Juudai, and this is my partner, Yohan." I greeted, trying to make peace with them. Obviously it won't work, but I'd give it a try Anytime.

Fubuki rose an eyebrow, "You don't look the fighting pair. I think you hide while your '_pet, demon,_' fights."

Okay, NOW I'm mad.

"Yohan isn't my pet! He's my best friend! I can fight as well as-"

"-Juudai is a pure soul, and I'm dedicaded to protecting him from ALL dangers! I may do all the fighting, but I need him to keep me going! We ARE the perfect team! I'm the broze, while he's the brains!" Said Yohan, seeming proud of himself on what he said.

Asuka seemed unfazed, but Fubuki blinked, "Now that you mention it, he _does_have a Pure Soul. Huh, rare to find at his age."

I rolled my eyes, for once I'd like to have a tainted soul. Oddly, I still don't get the _pure soul_ and _tainted soul_thing. I mean, WHY do all adults have tainted soul, and all the kids have pure sould, huh? Is that TOO hard to ask?

"Perfect! That means he's a delicious meal to eat tonight!" Shouted Asuka, still unfazed, "We have a feast!"

Yohan stepped in front of me, ready to kill. His eyes glowing, looking deadly, "_Kill Judai and You'll die! Eat him, and I'll burn you to a crisp! You will NOT eat him, and you will NOT touch him! You'll PAY!_"

I backed up a bit to get out of Yohan's way. I smiled, knowing what he's doing. Protecting me, like always, and by doing so, killing people.

So to speak, I turned to Asuka, "Bel. Asuka almost looks possessed. I can tell, I mean. Looking into her eyes, it's as if... She's in a trance." I told Yohan, "Fubuki, on the other hand, looks free."

Fubuki's faced turned a bit sad, "That's true. Sissy's possessed. She's ordered to capture humans and fight them. She's sweet, but she's tough too... I'd snap her out of it myself, but, in truth, I don't know how."

"Sounds badass." Said a voice behind them. They turned around to reveal Manjoume and Ryo. They made it down!

I smiled. That Manjoume.

"State your name, or we'll freeze you!" Ordered Asuka.

"Ryo." Stated Ryo. I sweatdropped.

"Manjoume Jun! I am a knight of the Dark Palace!" Introduced Manjoume, ready to fight.

Fubuki smiled, "Ryo? The famous Empath?"

Ryo nodded, "I'm him."

"And you even have an infamous demon by your side, huh? Lucky." Said Fubuki, giving a light chuckle.

I rose an eyebrow, "Fubuki?"

He wiggled his finger, "Blizzard Prince."

My eyes widen, "Blizzard Prince?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I'm known as the Blizzard Prince, and I'm-"

"-Enough socializing! Grab them!" Ordered Asuka, obviously annoyed.

I frowned, "Yohan."

"I wasn't the one distracted, Juudai. Apparently, Fubuki likes to talk." Growled Yohan.

I sighed, "Asuka isn't the bad guy either. She's possessed."

"That's true. I can hear Thoughts. She's saying "Run! Run!" as we speak." Started Ryo.

"So, her Body's possesed." I said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Fubuki pointed at me, and snow stated to come out of his finger, doing what his sister is saying.

I jumped up, and out of the way as Yohan started to run up and jump to attack Fubuki.

I watched with intrest.

'_Oddly, I like to think of him as my best friend, who protects me, while I help him. I don't think of him as my personal demon, or pet. I don't think of him any lower then that._'

With that in mind, I paused for a minute. I haven't seen any... Bloodshead since years ago. I frowned, "Yohan hasn't killed anyone... Sence..."

That's right. It was years before his last kill. It was around... A year after he started killing.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback ( 5-years-ago/Age 13 )**

_I hid behind a tree, watching Yohan's power glow around him. How eyes glowing deadly-orange and his power obviously showing through a dark aura._

"

_**You'll pay dearly for hurting Juudai so deeply! Don't be begging for Mercey because you'll NEVER get any!**__" He growled in anger._

I-I can handle the wound! Really, he didn't have to kill! I covered my eyes as I heard screeching from the demon that hurt me! It was just a small bite mark! Why did Yohan start killing anyways! Killing is wrong! Even if it's an unfriendly demon! It could've been minding his own business!

After the screeching was over, I opened my eyes, and they widen at the site in front of me.

Yohan was covered in blood! He was kneeling down in front of me, giving concern and sadness.

"What's the matter, Juudai?" He asked.

I shook my head and tighten the grip on my hair, "It's wrong! To kill! I don't care if it's an unfriendly Demon, it could've been minding it's own business! P-Please! No more killing!"

I hugged my knees, as I didn't care if I was crying or not. I didn't like it! I tighten the grip until Yohan kneeled down, and took hold of my hands. I looked up, feeling empty.

Yohan tighten the grip, "Juudai... How 'bout this..." He started. I watched, letting him know I'm listening, "... Only on your command, I'll kill. I promise. I don't care if I don't kill at all, I just care if it's okay with you or not. If I'm gonna be loyal, I have to make sure you're happy or not, Juudai..."

I... Is he serious? I looked up at him...

"Really?"

"Really."

"..."

Ever sence, he kept his word. He only scared his victims away.

...

I found that sweet, but disappointing.

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback ( Age 18/5-Years-Later )**

I sighed, and looked at Yohan, fighting Fubuki and Asuka down there. Manjoume and Ryo helping. I gave a small smile... I feel sadistic. I ran up to Yohan and whispered in his ear.

"Yubel... You may '_kill_' the demon possessing Asuka!" I whispered.

Yohan's eyes widen, "Y-You serious, Juudai? Can you handle it?"

I nodded, "Yes! I'll lure it out!"

Yohan narrowed his eyes, "Alright... If Asuka hurts you, I'll kill her instead." He growls.

I smiled, knowing he's joking. He would merely hurt her for hurting me. I nodded, understandinf his statement, "Alright."

I ran out in the opening, grinning to Asuka, "Asuka! Asuka! Over here! Come and eat me!"

Asuka turned to me, and narrowed her eyes, "Are you teasing me, boy! You're in peril!"

She growled as a mysterious dark aura came... It's coming out! Her eyes darken, "_I'll taste you raw, and bury your bones in a blanket of snow!_"

I gulped, hearing those threats. I hope this works.

The girl screamed as a spiritrual demon came out, leaving Asuka passed out. It came flying straight towards me! I shut my eyes tight when it heard Yohan jump and attack the demon.

I opened my eyes and they widened at the sight.

Yohan had claws. He was litterally tearing the demon, limb from limb, and he was shreading the Demon. Blood shreaded everywhere and it scattered the snow around us.

He was a crazy animal, killing it's prey.

I watched with intrest as he tore through the demon's body, and was giving himself a blood bath. Some blood splashed on me. It was gooy and warm.

I... I haven't seen him kill like this since I was 13. So, it now amazes me.

... I really have turned sadistic.

After a while, he stopped and stood up. He whipped the blood off his face. He gave a low chuckle, and turned around to face me. His eyes widen a bit, and walked up to me with a bit of concern.

"You alright, Juudai?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "I'm fine... W-Why?"

"You look pale."

"H-Huh...?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you handled that?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Juu-JUUDAI!"

i felt dizzy.

Everything went black.

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip**

I... I hear voices. I hear... Voices that sound familier.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright! It's his fault for that!"

That... That was Yubel. He sounded panicked.

There was others.

"Oh? You looked like a monster out there, Yohan! You might've tainted Juudai's soul a bit!"

"Yeah. Why did you do that, Yohan?"

"I did that because he gave me premission! I didn't think he'd faint!"

H-Huh? I... I fainted? I moaned a bit, regaining conscience a bit. My eyes fluttered, getting a blurry vision.

"Juudai! Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Screamed Yubel, sounding awfully worried.

I got up and looked around, regainning my vision.

"B-Bel... You're okay..."

"Bel!" Laughed another voice. I looked at the voice who said it, only to see a laughing Fubuki.

I glared, "His real name is Yubel. Everyone calls him '_Yohan with a "Y"_' because it fits him!" I growled.

Fubuki stopped, and looked at me, "I see..."

A familiar girl appeared behind him. She walked up to me with a small, soft smile on her face. I hugged Yohan, and smiled back at her.

"I wanna say... Thank you, Juudai. For saving me." She said with a calm voice.

I rubbed the back of my head, "It's no big deal. I help whenever I need to."

Asuka continued to smile, "Well, you may stay here if you like. We're friendly Demon's here. So, no worries."

I blinked, and looked around.

We were... Inside of a castle. Nice blue drapes and everything. I looked at Yohan, who was next to me.

"Lets take her offer, Yohan."

Yohan smirked, "Very well, Juudai."

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip, a day later**

We told Asuka and Fubuki everything. We told them that we were on our way to the castle to meet relatives, and that we needed to know more to what's going on. Asuka and Fubuki were there to help travilers to across the moutain. It turns out, one of the travilers had a demon possessing them, and that Demon possessed Asuka, the ice queen(1). Fubuki was known as the Blizzard Prince(2), so there was no suprise there.

Manjoume fell head over heels for Asuka, so it was kinda cute. However, Asuka just didn't take intrest... However, she was willing to be just his friend. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't. Seeing his brothers turned out more important. Asuka wanted to come with us, but she needed to be there to help travilers.

Fubuki and Ryo oddly became best friend. They were hanging out the whole time we spent the night there. Huh, that's odd. They have the opposite personality, and they have the weirdest arguments... However, they still hung out.

That left Yohan and I alone.

We were hanging out in the room.

Yohan sighed and looked at me, "I... I thought you could handle the bloodshead. I thought you were over it."

"I... I thought I could handle it too! I watched the whole time with thrill and excitement! I... I felt Sadistic." I answered honestly.

Yohan rose an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really!" I exclamed.

We watched each other in the eyes. Silence.

After a few minutes, Yohan spoke, "I see... I... I sence that I tainted your a soul a bit."

I looked at him, wide eyes.

"What!"

"I-It... I can't explain it. A tainted soul normally has a red aura. Pure souls have blue auras. Yours? It's... It's golden!"

"..."

"You... Your aura is a mix of Blue and gold... I-I don't get it..."

"I... Don't get it either..."

Silence.

"Maybe... Lets forget about it. Lets get outta here." I said, a bit hesitent.

He nodded, and stood up.

"..."

What... What happend to me? I frowned. What DID happend to me?

We walked out, and told the others to get ready.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**I ain't too graphic on blood. However, if I scared someone for life, I'm sorry. Just tell me if this needs boosting to rated M, K? Great! I hoped you enjoyed! =3**

**(1) You know, when he was in the Society of Light in Season two, she played a Ice deck. She was known as Ice Queen since.**

(2) In the Japanese sub, One of Fubuki's nicknames were '_Blizzard Prince_'. Oddly it has to do with the meaning of his name.  



	7. Chapter 6

**Note:** _Haou Juudai_ ( Supreme King Jaden ) comes in. *_Dies from happiness_*

*_Too dead to say: "Enjoy"_*

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

After the visitation of Asuka and Fubuki, we desided to take one more shortcut through the dark forest. Since it was the '_Palace of Darkness_', I'd say, of course there's a dark forset! However, this one turned out odd. This was was full of dark bats and dead trees. Hell, even the river by it was a bit dirty. After a while, the Knight known as Jun Manjoume, lead the way now. Since he works here as a knight, he might as well take us to the king. Besides, the Palace is just a day away.

Except, we didn't know if it was day or not. It was always dark, and no sign of the sun, what-so-ever. Darkness... No telling where Light strikes.

Yohan looked around, holding my hand, "What subject is there to talk about? I mean, if we're gonna be here for a while, we might was well adjust to the darkness."

"How many people are here." I asked him.

He looked up, "... 6 people. All tainted souls."

Huh! That doesn't make sence! Di-Didn't he say that... His little brother was a Pure soul?

Well, we were only little, so I guess he's not a Pure Soul anymore. However, Yohan said my aura changed. He said I'm a mix between a Pure soul and something else he hasn't seen. Which, doesn't make sence.

Once we made it to a clear spot in the forest, we desided to spend the '_night_' here.

I sighed as I stared at the Palace. We're so close, so we gotta get there and meet our family. Yohan looked distant... And in pain too. I hugged my knees, knowing full well what he's thinking about...

He's th-

"-Juudai. Go to sleep." Said Ryo. "I'm as eager as you are going to the Castle, and I normally listen to your thinking every night..."

I frowned, "I get it." I grumbled, and laided down.

...

It... It just pains me to see Yohan hurt. I can't wait to get to the castle too.

...

"Be happy we're near... Yubel."

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip**

We stopped in front of the Castle's door, and Manjoume walked up in front. Since the Castle knows Manjoume here, he'd be the one giving the tour. Yohan frowned, giving a low growl, and protectively grabbed my arm.

I blinked, "Bel? What's wrong?"

"Demons... They're all over the Castle." He whispered, giving a low growl.

All of our eyes widen. Demons? All over the castle? Well, that explains why he could only sence 6 people.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Yohan?" Asked Ryo.

I glared at him, "Yohan could only sence _humans_far away! He can't tell if Demons are near by unless they're close!"

Silence.

"Well that's great. Demon's took over the castle. There use to be _humans_everywhere!" Said Manjoume.

"We have... A pure soul boy. Who only thinks." Started Ryo, I glared. He continued, "A empath, and a knight from this castle. Oh, and an infamous Demon."

"Well, ain't that a well bunch." I stated. "I ain't needed here since I can't fight."

"Well, actually, we need you." Said Yohan. I looked at him with confustion. He continued, "I sence a power in you. A pure soul like you are imune to the King's powers. He's a tainted soul, and oddly at a young age, he was still a tainted soul. When I first met you, I KNEW you weren't the king because you were, and still are, a Pure Soul."

My eyes widen. He was a tainted soul! At such a young age! Geez, hard to believe!

"Plus..." He rubbed the back of his head, "His eyes are golden. Your eyes are brown."

I grinned, "Ahh, yeah..."

Manjoume rolled his eyes, "I didn't look into his eyes because I thought you'd kill me mercilesly like the King normally would do."

Yohan's eyes narrowed. His eyes... Looked pained now.

I watched with concern. Ryo leaned in to whisper into my ear, "May I talk to you... Privately?"

I nodded, "Alright..."

I followed after once we were away. I patiently waited as Ryo crossed his arms and made sure no one was listening.

Ryo sighed and looked at me in the eyes, "Juudai... Are you aware of this? That that King looks exactly like you, but opposite personalities?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm aware. Why?"

"Because. Why does Yohan thinks he knows the king?"

I stared, "Well... Yohan told me he use to work with the king and they became childhood friends. Yohan only knew the King since they were 7 years old. That's when _I_first met Yohan."

Ryo watched with intrest. Ever since then, he placed his hands on his hips. He growled, "He was thinking that the King changed."

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh. Everyone changes when they grow up. The King might've been nice when he was young, but now he's meciless and cruel. I couldn't tell Yohan that because what if it breaks his heart? He loves the King!"

"I see..." Ryo said.

Once things were calm, we walked back, and Yohan looked up at the castle. There are things that doesn't make sence. Like how there's only 6 humans in the Castle. All tainted! Plus there's also the golden aura that doesn't make sence!

Well, I got the feeling all will be answered here.

The gate opened.

**X-X-X-X**

Once inside, it looked abandoned. We walked for seemed like hours. However, Manjoume knew the way well.

We walked up to a large room with large doors.

"All humans are here." Stated Yohan quietly. "Two Demons. Lets go."

We walked through the large doors.

The inside was a dining hall. A large table in the middle, and plates and dinner was already set. The drapes were all red, and it showed a painting of two children at the other end of the dining table. The room was dark, and drearly. Candles lit the room, but only dimly. The two kids in the painting had a girl and the King when they were young. The girl had mismatched eyes, and one half of her hair was blue while the other half had silver(1). She wore only purple oddly. Must've been her favorite color.

On the other end of the dining table was a boy.

Not just ANY boy.

It was the King.

...

Haou.

**X-X-X-X**

The king DOES look like me! He had golden eyes, and his hair was set up like mine! The top part of his hair was a honey color while the bottom was plainly brown! He had an emotionless gaze upon the new visitors... Which was us! He narrowed his golden eyes, and stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice sounded like mine... Only he spoke in a monotone. His voice was cold and harsh.

He eyes each and everyone of us. He stopped when he spotted Yohan and I. He scooted the chair away so he could walk up to us. His pericing golden eyes glowed among the darkness. He totally looked like a demon!

He eyed Yohan. He huffed, "Yubel... You came back... I hate you." He stated coldly.

My eyes widen, and then he eyed me.

He inspected me until he huffed too, "You... You brought a look-alike? Who are you?"

I stared at his eyes, they were hypnotizing, "Juudai." I answered.

He narrowed his eyes, "Well, Juudai... Seeing Yubel brought you back here... You're welcome as a guest... Juudai."

He turned away, and I snappped out of my daze.

I feel dizzy.

Manjoume leaned in to whisper. "Now you know the reason I don't look into his eyes..."

I glared. NOW you tell me! I sighed and looked at Yohan.

My eyes widen. Y-Yohan?

He was standing there, looking rather bold, and unfazed. He turned away and closed his eyes, looking down.

D-Didn't Haou's words... Hurt him? I looked at Haou, and he sat down, looking at us, giving an emotionless gaze, and a cold expression.

...

I could see why it hurt.

He clapped his hands and a small boy walked in. He was wearing a tux, letting us know he's a butler. Oddly, he had big grey eyes and sky blue hair. He wore awfully small glasses. I gotta admit, he's kinda cute.

Ryo's eyes widen, "Shou." He softly said.

I stared, "So... That's your Ototo(2)?"

He nodded, "Yes. The only one in our family that's not a full empath. He's the only family I have... Which is why I wanted to see him."

I nodded, understanding, "I see..."

Two men walked in. They looked no older then 20, and they wore all black uniforms. Their hair was black, and they both had dark grey eyes too. They both stood on each side of the king.

Manjoume tightn his fists, "Chosaku and Shoji..."

I didn't dare to ask questions. I didn't even wanna know! So, I stood there, quietly.

"Shou, tell the cheif to cook up a meal for 5. These new guests are going to stay for a while." Ordered Haou harshly.

"Hai!" Answered Shou without hesatation. He walked out, doing what Haou is saying.

I blinked, "Five people?"

He huffed, "You're forgetting about me, idiot."

I remained silent. Oddly, I don't even know what to think. We all sat down, choosing different spots at the dining table.

**X-X-X-X**

Dinner was silent. It was silent the whole time we ate. No one DARED to speak a word. I didn't even ask the questions I had in mind. Ryo even told me it was quiet. No one was thinking a thing. The only sounds that were in there was the clanking of the plates and dishes.

Once Dinner was over, Haou ordered Shou to show us to our rooms. Yohan said we never got separated, but this time we were, and Yohan complained about it. We weren't even next door to each other! Yohan tried to put up a fight, but then they convinced him to sperate us anyways.

...

I was alone in my room, alone with my personal thoughts and dreams.

...

I didn't see my parents here, nor Johan. So, something's up, and it's about to get weirder. Johan has been in my Mind ever since Yohan told me about him! I mean, pictuing him, he's beautiful, and dreamy. Oddly enough, I could even get along with him too if I think about it.

But hey, finding my parents were the whole reason I'm here anyways. Not meeting Johan.

I sighed. I haven't even SEEN my parents since I was 7. So, now that I'm here, I might as ask around for them.

...

Only with Yohan's protection anyways.

...

No.

I can handle myself! I don't need help! I don't need protection! I could handle myself!

I stood up, and walked out.

**X-X-X-X**

Once it was quiet enough, and everyone was asleep, I snuck out. I snuck into the castle, and looked around. It was so well decorated, and so dreary. There wasn't even a speck of bright light. Only dim candles, and lanterns.

I reached up to touch a painting of a boy when-

"Halt." Ordered a voice. I stopped and pulled away. I turned around to meet the eyes of the voice that stopped me.

My eyes widen, and I tried to pull my gaze away, but I couldn't.

It was Haou, and his golden eyes had me under his spell again. Damn it!

I watch as he walked up to me. "What are you doing? You should be in bed." He scolded. I gulped, and nodded.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're a pure soul... Your eyes hold innocence, and childishness."

My eyes widen. One question came to mind.

Haou narrowed his eyes, "No. I'm not a demon. I'm just a simple human, Juudai."

I stared at him. "And You're a Tainted Soul. You were always were." I stated, trying to be brave.

He seemed unfazed. He stared, "... So, Yubel told you everything, huh? How close are you to her?"

"Ever sence we were littl-Wait, her?" I started.

What does he mean? Why did he call Yohan a her?

"Wh-Why did you call Yohan a her?" I asked, confused.

He turned away. "I see that she lied to you. Some friend she is to you."

He walked away, and I snapped out of his gaze. My eyes widen a bit, ignoring the dizziness that came.

Y-Yubel... Lied to me... All these years?

Pain then started eating at my heart.

No. I couldn't be true! I couldn't be! _He_ protected me all these years and _he_was always honest with me! Always!

... Right?

I was told the King was always honest. Always emotionless though.

I... I'm confused.

Pain was eatting my heart, because half of me believes him while the other half wasn't.

I turned to the direction where the King went.

Sure, he maybe gone, but I still watched.

Is he telling the truth? Or is he lying?

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**Twists, right? There will also be Evilshipping in the story. So, hope you enjoyed~! =3**

**(1) Yubel, Obviously. I know what Yubel's _real_human form looks like, but please go along with it.**

(2) Younger Brother. I heard _Ototo_means Younger Brother.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note:** PoV Change, and setting change.

Enjoy~! =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

I laid there in bed, trying to go to sleep. It was dark, and I didn't care. Thinking about this, my heart ached. He's been loyal to me ever sence we met. He's been by my side. He's been _honest_with me. HE. HE HIMESELF. Haou might be lying. Haou could've lied to me...

Though... He never looked away. He never advirted his gaze. Everyone told me he told the _cold truth_, and he was honest.

Although... I shut my eyes tight, thinking this through.

He could've been an expert lier! He couldn't have told the truth!

Although Yohan's been acting weird ever since we got here. He never looked at me in the eyes... He never even smiled since we got here.

... Has Yohan been lying to me all these years?

I pinched the bridge between my nose, feeling tears start to come.

Oh, Yohan... Are you really a she?

I shut my eyes tight when the tears finally came down.

Yohan... Yubel... Bel... B...

Oh... I HOPE Haou is lying! There's NO WAY Yohan's been lying! NO. FREAKIN'. WAY!

...

"Yubel!" I screamed.

"YUBEL!"

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip: Next... 24 hours**

"Juudai! Juudai! Answer me!" Screamed a voice.

It's... It's Yohan... Wait... His voice...

"Juudai! Wake up!" He screamed.

He sounds different. He almost sounds... Human. I don't hear it... As if...

I moaned a bit, regaining conscience. I opened my eyes expecting to see deadly-orange eyes, as usual... Exept, I see...

My vision cleared and I looked at the person who called me.

My eyes widen.

"Oh thanlk goodness you're okay, Juudai!" Said a boy with bright-lovely-eyes. He had light Cerulean hair, and he was wearing a knights uniform.

"A-Are you... Johan?"

He gave me a grin. Which looks bright, and no sign of a smirk.

"Yes. I am, Juudai. Thank goodness you're okay!"

I got up and looked around.

... This ain't the dark palace! It's bright!

"W-Where am I?"

Johan smiled.

"I'll explain, Juudai."

I rose an eyebrow.

"Everything."

**X-X-X-X**

So... It turns out I somehow was found passed out in the forest, and in a coma for a week. Apparently I was found with no one around, and there was no such things as Demons here...

WHERE THE FREAK AM I!

Apparently Johan has no older brother what-so-ever, and that he was a Knight, not a Maid!

I looked out the window only to see a weird looking Dragon. It was taking a drink of water from the river. It was a long white dragon with lovely white wings, and smaller yellow wings under it. It has colors of gems on each side, forming a rainbow!

It flew off, setting a trail of rainbow after it.

"Where's the Dark Palace! Where's Haou! _Where's Yohan!_" I screamed, "I was just at the Dark Palace just now, and I was just... In PAIN from what Haou told me! Yubel's been... My best friend for YEARS, and I come to find out HE or SHE could've lied to me for ELEVEN Years! Now I'm HERE!"

I growled, "It DOESN'T Make sence!"

I pounded the rails from anger, panting hard.

A hand patted my sholder. I turned to see Johan there, giving a sad smile, "Feel better?"

I sighed and looked down, "A little..."

"Well... I don't know what to say to what happend, but if that really happaned, then you might've crossed dimentions." Said Johan sweetly.

I turned to him, looking at him in the eyes, "... Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, maximum happiness here will cause you to disappear. Since you came from a dark place, maximum sadness, or anger, could've sent you here."

My eyes widened and I stared, "Did that... Really happen here?"

He shook his head and laughed, "Nah! But you never know 'till you try, Juudai!"

I blinked, and I started to give a serious expression, "How do you know my name?"

"Well..." Johan looked up and tapped his chin, "... Lets just say I've known you for a _long_time, Juudai."

"Well... Okay."

"Lets rest. You might need it."

I gave a small smile, "Okay."

We waved to each other.

"Night, Johan."

"Night... Juudai."

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip: Few Days Later**

The past few days were... Fun. Apparently, Demons got whipped off of existance a long time ago, and that Johan was looking for the king of this place for a LONG time now. We traviled by Dragon. Johan owned the pet, Rainbow Dragon, and it appreared to be loyal to Johan.

Johan seemed so much kinder and _open-minded_about his feelings. He never hid a secret from me, and he said he never had been free in a while. He was beautiful, and lovely. In fact, he was like the total opposite of Yohan! More open, and more closer to being optimistic then Yohan ever was!

Once we were above the forst, I gasped, "Hult!" I screamed.

The Rainbow Dragon hulted, and landed on top of the trees. I hopped off.

I wanna check something.

"J-Juudai! Wait up!" Yelled Johan from right behind me.

Once we were under the trees, I started to look around. Johan was right behind me, "J-Juudai?"

I walked around until...

I gasped, "I knew it!"

"H-Huh!" Johan was panting.

I pointed ahead, "A cottage!"

"S-So... Oh." Johan said, as if he knew what I was talking about.

I rose an eyebrow, "J-Johan?"

Johan's eyes soften. He walked up, and I followed not to far. Once we were at the cottage, I knocked on the door.

...

No answer.

"Go inside, Juudai." Said Johan, his voice was soft, and it was filled with rejoice.

"I-I don't know, Johan. We could be invading." I said, really am feeling like I'm invading.

Johan chuckled lightly, and pushed me lightly, "Go on, Juudai. It won't hurt."

...

I turned to the door, and reached for the knob. I slowly walked in, through the door. Johan followed.

My eyes widen.

It... It was my old cottage! The two bedrooms, the kitchen, everything! I looked where my room was... Oh gosh, exactly the way I placed it! I check mom and dad's room, and IT was the SAME! I looked through the kitchen... Oh gosh, EVERYTHING was the same!

I squeaked in delight as I looked around, "Johan! Everything's the same here! My old stuff, the parents room, everything!"

I leaned against the window where I always looked out to enjoy the dancing light of the trees.

"It brings back memories..." I said, sighing.

I remember I was sitting here, and that's when Yohan came.

I sighed again, as the pain started to come back.

"I... I miss Yubel."

I heard a squeak at the mention of that name. I rose an eyebrow, and I turned to see Johan, nervously fiddling his thumbs.

I frowned, "Johan... Do you have something to share?"

Johan shook his head, not facing me.

My eyes widen... He DOES know Yohan!

"You're lying." I stated, and I stood up and walked up to him.

Johan looked at me, and his eyes widen, "N-No! I'm not!"

He shut his eyes tight, and turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Tell me!" I demanded. "You said you'd _always_ be _honest_with me, Johan!"

Johan looked at me, and he stared at me, wide eyes. He was shocked. At this rate, he'd tell me right awa-

"-I ain't tellin', Juudai. I'm trying to make you happy, not bring you more pain." Stated Johan, giving a pained look.

I... I felt pained too, "It would _pain_ me if you aren't _honest_with me, Johan."

Johan's eyes widen more ( if that's possable ), and sighed in defeat.

"Fine... But you won't like it. You'd **hate** '_Yubel_' after this."

My eyes widen, and more pain ran through my heart. What... No.

Tears started to fill my eyes, "H-How... Would... Y-Yohan...? I love him!"

Johan's eyes soften, "Then you'd **hate**me for this then. Either way, you'd hate one of us."

I whipped away, more pain filled my heart. I love Yubel, but I... I... I looked at Johan in the eyes.

...

He has the same pained eyes Yohan had when Yohan becomes distant.

It... It's killing me.

"I... I love you."

He looked at me, and his eyes softend, "I love you too, Juudai."

My eyes widen.

I started to listen as he told his tale...

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback, Johan's PoV**

I was only 5 years old when I first started hearing about the Castle. I remember it clearly as though it was a freshly new memory. Though I was only five, I started taking intrest in Knightly hood, and that instantly became my career.

I started playing knight when my best friend, Jim, walked up to me. He always had one eye, so it had to do with an accident that happend.

Anyways, Jim walked up, smiling to me, "Good mornin', Johan!" He greeted.

I smiled, "Hey, Jim! What are you doing here?"

"Dunno. It has to do with... A wanning."

I tilted my head, "What?"

"A W-Wa... Wooning... A warning..."

I tilted my head, "What does Warning mean?"

"Dunno. I hear Daddy screaming it. He then runs out... I think it means... I think it's a fuuun word to scream."

Jim... Since we were 5, he's been '_warning_' me about something, and I didn't understand it. He was an Empath, so he often reads mind, but lately, he's been reading the mind of a Dark Shadow. A dark shadow that couldn't been seen, nor feel. So, Jim couldn't feel that Shadow so he couldn't see it's past.

Then, it happend.

The Shadow happend grab onto me, and pull me into darkness. Darkness that I didn't return to... Until now.

**X-X-X-X**

On the back of my own mind, I was able to control my subconscience. Unfortunately, I couldn't control anything else.

Nope. I had no control over my body.

My mind was taken over, and that I saw everything differently.

I saw, I felt, but I couldn't control anything from my body. It was like that for Thirteen years! No breaks, no nothing.

However, I could tell what was going on.

...

"My name is Yohan, spelled with a 'Y'!" Said my voice.

If I had a physical body, my eyes would've widen.

That's my voice.

I looked for a visual, anything to see who I'm talking to!

"Prince Juudai." Said a cold, harsh voice.

Prince Juudai.

I looked around for anything. Anything at all. Anything to see this boy.

"Nice to meet you." I said, my voice was also cold, and harsh.

...

That isn't me at all!

**X-X-X-X**

I was still looking for a visual on whom I'm talking to half the time when suddenly...

_If you want a visual so bad, then why don't you THINK it, idiot!_

It... It was a female voice, and she sounded cold. I would've frowned if I had a phycial body.

"At least complement the '_Prince_' on his looks! Discribe to me on what he looks like!"

This... Was bad. The voice chuckled darkly, and I felt a hand on mine.

_I don't think so._

I mentally sighed.

"You'll tell me at one point... What's your name?"

I waited pataintly as the female voice paused.

_Yubel..._

And so, I started to get to know her better.

**X-X-X-X**

For the past 2 years, I slept. I slept in the back of '_Yohan_' mind for 2 years. Now that I turned 7, I now awake, and I tried to get a visual again.

"My... My Prince." My voice said. I listened in, she continued, "I... I can't be near you anymore. They think I'm an Unfriendly Demon, threating to kill you. Please... Forgive me, and talk to them. I need to be loyal to someone... Someone as rare as you."

Whoa... That was a heart filled mini-speech there. I tried for a visial again.

"Is that so?" Asked the _Prince_.

Finally! I got the visual!

My eyes were calm, and I was staring at a boy. Not just any boy, but the Prince himself. He looked up, and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

His eyes...

His eyes were Golden!

Not only that, but I see an Aura around the Prince.

No, Two!

...

One Aura was Red.

Other other was Gold.

Once the Prince looked up, his eyes glowed. His eyes glowed with powers I haven't seen before.

I mentally gasped.

...

His eyes showed one emotion, and one emotion only.

...

Hatrate.

...

Could this be...

...

Haou?

...

Haou Juudai!

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note:** Johan's Back story in this story~!

Enjoy! =3

**X-X-X-X  
Johan's PoV**

I had no idea what was going on. I mean, I stared at the Prince for hours, trying to figure out what that red and gold aura is. I mentally looked up, "Yubel, what's the aura? Does he have special powers?"

_Some, yes. The red means he's a tainted soul. That means he knows the dangers of life. Normally adults have Tainted souls, so he's rare. However, I don't know what that gold aura means._

"I see." I said, in a calm tone, understanding what she said. I blinked as I formed a look for my subconscience. I was in a hallway, and doors marked with everything, plus I formed a figure of myself. Looks like I won't be bored for a while(1).

I looked around, "Yubel. Tell me, where are you going?" I walked through a room with a large TV for my visual. Like a theater. I see myself rushing through the woods, trying to escape from something.

_They think you're a Demon, Johan! I'm normally a friendly demon, but they think I'm evil!_

I watched and waited 'till Yubel looked back so I could get a visual of the Demons. They're white wolves, and they have red eyes that glowed. They were chasing Yubel, and they looked dangerous.

We ran until we stopped at a cottage that looked abandoned. What is a cottage doing in the middle of the forest?

My eyes widened.

There was a boy at the window. He looked exactly like the Prince, Only... He had a blue aura, instead of a red and gold. He isn't the Prince! Then... Who is he?

"Who are you?" He asked, wide eyes while staring at me.

I stared at the blue aura around him, "Does blue mean he's not tainted?"

"We need to hide!" Said Yubel to the boy, "Demons are coming!"

His eyes widen and he ran inside.

_I-Idiot!_

I blinked. Why did he run inside?

Suddenly he jumped out, and landed next to me, and Yubel remained silent. He had a pocket knife! He hid in the bushes next to the cottage, and the wolf Demons came.

They talked, and the mentioned the Prince.

...

Said look-alike rose an eyebrow.

_Yes, blue aura's mean he's not tainted. He's a pure soul! Makes a great meal because Pure Souls are sweet to demons... Not like I'm planning to eat him or anything._

The look-alike brunet's eyes widen. Yubel grumbled, "I'm explain later! Right now, we gotta get away from these guys!"

A moment passed before the boy nodded. Yubel grabbed his hand before running off to get away from the demons who are after her... Me.

After a while, Yubel spoke, "My name's Yubel, by the way, but oddly people call me Yohan with a 'Y'."

I rose an eyebrow, "You're using your real name?"

The boy tilted his head, "So, what do you want me to call you?"

Yubel looked at the prince look-alike, "Yohan." She replied.

"Juudai." The boy introduced.

Juudai. Such an ironic name for a Prince look-alike, and yet, so fitting. So...

_I'm gonna use this boy. He could be the Prince's shadow... Or the Prince is his Shadow. We're in a dark Era, so two shadows at once mean trouble._

I could've frowned, but then, something came to mind.

"In other words, you're taking this boy with us once he's old enough to go back to the castle?" I asked.

_Yes._

I remained silent.

**X-X-X-X**

We kept walking, and then Juudai looked rather sad, and nervous. I can't believe it. I gotta teach Yubel how to win his trust.

"At least show concern for the boy! It's one way you can earn his trust!" I growled, "If you wanna take him back to the castle, you gotta become his best friend(2)!"

_Oh like I need tips from you, Johan. Fine, I'll become his friend. Just don't expect anything else from me!_

"What's the matter?" Asked Yubel.

Juudai looked at me, and he sighed, "Well, i-it's just that... I'm worried. My parents left to become servents of the Castle... A-And-"

"-Wait, they became servents? Your parents?" Asked Yubel, very intrested now.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. NOW you're intrested."

_Shut up._

**X-X-X-X**

Well, it turns out Juudai's parents are at the castle. Looks like he wants to go there rather he wants to or not. Juudai seems so dedicated to proving he's strong, and strong alone. I smiled. He's... I like that in him. He's so strong, and so dedicated.

_I'll make him fall in love with you if you like, lover boy._

I mentally frowned, "No."

_I'll do so anyways. He reminds me so much of my Prince._

I remained silent for a moment.

"You... Love him that much, Yubel?"

_I'll dedicate myself to Juudai. My Prince... My future King._

I remained silent again.

**X-X-X-X**

Juudai looked at Me, and smiled, "Thank you for listening, Yohan. I think I'll be with you for a while. C-Can..." He nervously looked down.

Yubel looked at Juudai, "Hmm?"

"Umm... Can I... CanIcallyouBel?"

"Wh-What?" Asked Yubel, seeming she caught that.

"Can I call you Bel? Since your real name's Yubel, I'm asking if I could call you Bel?" Juudai asked.

"Bel... Hmm." Yubel smirked.

I snikered, "It's a nice name, but Bel's a girls na-"

"-Sure. I like that." She replied.

"What!" I practicly screamed. I'd give myself a headache if I screamed any louder.

"Really? Thank you!" Smiled Juudai, "Ya know, I think we're going to be _real_good friends! I love you already!"

We both remained silent, Yubel staring at Juudai.

So happy, and so adorable!

"Well. Lets fine a place to stay, Juudai. I think somewhere in the forest. It's perfect because Sky Demons can't see us, and barely any demons do into the forest anyways." Explained Yubel, already planning ahead.

Juudai smiled, "It's perfect... You owe me an explaination."

"What? Why?" Yubel asked.

Juudai chuckled, "You saved MY Life, Bel, so you owe me an explaination!"

"Ookay, what information do you need?"

"Tell me... Are you a demon?"

"..."

I frowned, "I'm not, but YOU are, Yubel."

Yubel rubbed the back of my head, "Of course. I'm a friendly demon."

"Perfect! That's all I need to know!" Cheered Juudai, but he looked nervous.

Yubel rose an eyebrow.

**X-X-X-X**

Well, we were here, spending the night at a tent that we apparently made up. Juudai was great help, and we even made a fire. For a couple of 7-year-olds, we worked as a team.

Yubel and I started to talk since Juudai fell asleep.

"When are you gonna escort him to the Castle?" I asked, "I mean, I could sleep until then. I'm trusting you to eat, drink, sleep, piss, anything the body needs."

_It's been years since I had a physical body, Johan. I need you're help for the first few weeks... Wait, you really trust me?_

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean, if you're going to be in me for a while, then I might as well trust you."

_Well, I ain't planning to escort Juudai until he's old enough. You know, 'till he's 18-years-old?_

I sighed, "I slept for the past two years, Yubel. You should know what to do on the human body by then. I'll be able to know what's going on. Where you go to, who you'll talked to, and what'll do, I'll remember it. If I slept for two years, I can probably handle sleeping for eleven years."

_So... You're saying I'll be on my own?_

"Yes." I answered.

Silence filled the air, hoping Yubel'll handle things just fine. I mean, I already like Juudai. Maybe I'll love him in Eleven years. My heart is connected to Yubels, and I can hear and feel what she hears and feels. So, maybe it IS time for sleep.

"See ya in Eleven Years, Yubel." I said.

_I'll see ya then._

I mentally closed my eyes, going to sleep, and letting Yubel completely take over my body.

I can't wait to talk to Juudai until then.

I already Love him.

I...

Already...

Love...

Him...

I went to sleep.

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip ( 11-Years-Later/Age 18 )**

Well, we made friends. We made allies, and we made it to the castle. However, Ever since the day I turned 18, I've been noticing that Yubel's been distant. I feel her pain. She's hurt that her King, Haou Juudai, doesn't seem to love her at all, and all she was doing was thinking about him. She tried pushing Juudai away from the day she realized her love to her King. Juudai, however, hasn't noticed, since he kept trying to get closer to Yubel. Infact, he's been calling her by her real name, and instantly showing his love for her... No wait. He only recouldnizes Yubel as a figure of me, so he doesn't seem to notice Yubel trying to push him away.

However, when Yubel told Juudai that she loved her king, he's been in pain.

I spoke for the first time in ages, "Yubel! Be sensitive about his feelings! He loves you for crying out loud!"

_J-Johan! When did you wake up!_

"Since you started to escort Juudai to the castle!" I growled.

_Listen, Johan. I'm being "Honest" with Juudai. He's been wondering for YEARS about my 'so-called' past._

I mentally frowned, "Now, if you're going to hook me up with Juudai, then at least pretend you love him ba-"

_-I DO love him back, Johan. He's my Prince. My ally... My beloved._

I remained silent.

_Joha-_

"-I know. I ain't arguing about that, Yubel... I understand."

Juudai walked off, and Yubel followed.

_By the way, why were you quiet all this time?_

"Ryo. He's an Empath, right?"

_Oh... I get it._

"Yup. I use to have a friend who was an Empath, so I know how to keep my mind quiet, and safe."

_Quit bragging, idiot. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to relax, like Juudai ordered._

I remained silent again. I hate that she's so commited to her King AND her King Look-Alike. I mean, I love him too.

After that, things got a lot worse.

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip: At the Castle**

Ever since then, Juudai's been more distant, and he began to push Yubel away from me. Yubel's been trying to pretend she cares for Juudai, but really, she cares because of her King. Yubel looked at Juudai, and I felt pain. Juudai looked a lot more serious then he did before we got here. He looks sharper, and more mature then he did before we got here. The golden aura glowed more then the blue aura, almost as if he's summoning his power.

Then again, Haou's golden aura glowed more too.

"Does... Does that mean... Anything?"

_The golden auras glowed more ever since their eyes meet. Trust me, Haou has hypnotizing eyes, so this'll be harder then I thought._

"I see."

Ever after dinner, which was VERY silent, Haou's servent, Shou, showed us to our rooms.

Unfortunately, Yubel caused a Scene.

"I will NOT be seperated from Juudai! I'll teach you a lesson, boy!"

She growled, "He's MY best friend, and I refuse to be seprated by Juudai!"

"Take your room, or else we'll kill you!" Said a demon.

Yubel glared, "I'm an infamous demon around here, so you better give me the same room, or the room next to him, or else you'll die!"

She punched said Demon. The demon growled, "My name is Guardian Baou, and I'm the Kings most loyal companion! Better watch it, or you're dead!"

Yubel smirked, "Doubt it, demon. You're most likely-"

"-Yubel." Said a harsh voice.

Both Guardian Baou, and Yubel, turned to the King, who was standing there, glaring at us both. Yubel backed away, and so did Guardian Baou.

"Haou-Sama!" Started Guardian Baou, "This man here is trouble. He tried to pick a fight."

Yubel growled, "I refuse to leave Juudai alone! I want the same room as him, or the one next to him!"

"Guardian Baou, Escort the others to their Room... Yubel." He turned to her with hatred, "Follow me."

Everyone did as they were told.

Including Yubel.

Except, she was glaring at the King.

If she loves him so much, then why glare?

**X-X-X-X**

Haou and Yubel walked into a room. Haou turned around to meet Yubel's gaze.

He DOES have hypnotizing eyes. It's hard to pull away, and it's hard to blink. We both stared at his eyes until he pulled away, which made us dizzy after words.

"Yubel." He started, "Get out of that boy's body... I know what you are. So, quit the act and take Juudai back where he came from."

My eyes widened. What the... What does he mean?

Haou turned to Yubel, and walked up, glaring at her before him. His eyes glowed, and then it grew.

Pain surged through our body, and we both screamed. Screaming in pain could've echoed through the castle, but no one heard. This was a soundproof room, and after a while, the pain got worse.

After a while, I felt limp.

I passed out, and I no longer felt under control.

Meaning... Yubel came out.

I fell unconscience.

**X-X-X-X**

I had no idea where I was. I was just laying there, feeling limp, and feeling dry. I moaned a bit, and I opened my eyes slowly. I see a bright room, all white, instead of black.

I got up, and looked around. I gave a small smile at it.

It's a nice white room filled with paintings and a bed. Plus, the bed had red blankets and covers with red pillows. Ahh, that looks nice to sleep in.

I stood up, and I blinked.

Wait a minute.

I looked down at myself, and I gasped.

My body! I have my body back! Yubel left my body, and now I have it back!

I looked down, and looked at myself in the mirror. Huh. Yubel took care of my Body well. It's well built, and muscular. I blushed at that. Like Yubel's lies, I'd rather be a knight then a maid. I mean, its been my dream! My career!

So, I looked around the room, and I spotted a knights uniform. I grinned.

Perfect.

I plut on the uniform and headed out, getting to know the castle better.

Until then, I found Juudai in the forest passed out...

...

THAT was unexpected.

"Juudai?"

Oh...

Juudai...

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't be happier...

But...

I felt sad too.

I'm so... Confused.

Who does he love?

Me?

Or Yubel?

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**(1) My Mind. Believe it or not. I see it as a hallway, full of doors. Either way.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note:** Jim "Crocodile" Cook arrives in this chapter! w

Enjoy~!

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

Seeing this, I just sat there, feeling guilty for what I've done, and what We've been through. So, Haou's been some sort of Shadow, and Johan's been with me all along! I sadly looked down, and looked at the the table to see a picture of my parents. Johan & Yubel. They know my backstory, and they know I've been through before I met '_Yohan with a "Y"_'. I fell in love with '_Yohan_'.

I sighed, "I... I love both of you, Johan."

Johan tilted his head, "What do you me-"

"-I mean I fell in love with '_Yohan with a "Y"_', Johan! I fell in love with that! Your body, her mind! Him, Johan!" I sadly looked down, tears in my eyes, "I didn't know he didn't exsist, not at all."

"... Juudai."

I whipped the tears, and I sighed, "... I have to... Do you have any idea what Demon Yubel is?"

Johan looked at me and shook his head, "No. She was just a mere Shadow..."

Johan's eyes widen, and stood up, "J-Jim! I gotta find him!"

He ran out, I looked the the cottage one last time before I followed.

I'm sure gonna miss it.

**X-X-X-X**

Johan and I rode on Johan's dragon for a while in search of his best friend, his childhood playmate. Unfortunately there wasn't anyone named _Jim_ in this place what-so-ever.

Johan sighed, and looked at me with sad eyes, "J-Jim."

"Yes, mate?" Said a male voice behind us. Johan gasped, and turned around. I turned around to see this Jim.

He wore a white dress-shirt, and black pants with boots, he worew a black vest, and an ornage hankercheif around his neck. Oddly one of his eyes are covered with bandages, and his visiable eye was like a cobalt color. He wore an odd hat.

Said Jim blinked, "Johan?"

"Jim!" Yelled Johan, glomping his once best friend, "You have NO idea what happend! Jim! I-I'm so happy!"

I frowned... Oddly, I feel they're a little too close.

Jim laughed, "Nice to meet you too, boy! Hi Johan!"

Johan snickered, "He's an Empath!"

I sighed, "I know."

We walked off. To Jim's House.

**X-X-X-X**

As it turns out, Jim remembers Johan, and even wonders what he'll look like when he's older. Sometimes wonder if he'll ever become a knight like Johan wished. Johan told what happend in from where he met me in the cottage to where we were at the Dark Palace. He told every detail, and oddly, he remembered it perfectly.

I smiled, for someone who's been on the back of someone's mind for eleven years, I can't believe he still remembers.

Oddly I keep feeling angry towards Jim. I just met him, so why am I angry?

"It's called Jealously, mate." Winked Jim, reading my mind, "You love Johan, don't you?"

I sighed, and looked up, "Yeah... Part of it..."

Jim blinked, "Go on."

"I love His body, Yubel's mind. A person who doesn't exsist, and amber eyes that doesn't exsist." I sighed.

Jim rose an eyebrow, "Sounds tough, mate. Looks like you're torn. What's your name?"

"Juudai. Juudai Yuki." I answered, giving him a small smile.

Jim grinned, "How 'bout you look for Yubel. She should be back at this '_Dark Palace_'."

"But we don't know how to get back, Jim. Johan and I got here very mysteriously."

"Oh? Have either of you noticed, Juudai and Johan?" Jim smirked.

"H-Huh!" Johan and I said in unison, "What do you mean!"

"I mean how Yubel got out of Johan's body, and BOTH of you got here?"

"..."

I get it now.

I turned to Johan, grinning, him grinning back, getting the same idea as me.

"You guys get it now?"

We both nodded.

"Yubel sent us here." I said.

Johan nodded, "And we woke up in different places."

"Juudai. Where were you born?"

I blinked, "The forest."

My eyes widen.

"Johan, where were YOU born?" Asked Jim.

"The castle." Johan answered.

His eyes widen.

Jim smirked, "You guys get it now?"

"So... With this, we should make a plan on how to get back!" I said, turning to Johan.

Johan nodded, "Yup."

"Thank you, Jim." Both said in unison.

Jim chuckled, "You're welcome, mates."

We left Jim. Now onto the plan.

**X-X-X-X**

Well, there was a few more things that doesn't make sense. For one, we were both at the castle when we got sent here. Plus, YUBEL sent us, so we tried to figure out ways we could go back without Yubel's help. We made plans on where to go when we were sparated, and if one of us was already at the castle, then we wait until the other gets there. When we're distant, we have friend that could tell where we're at. Asuka, Ryo, Manjoume, and Fubuki for example. Hmm, and Shou too! He seems nice, even though we talked a bit.

For a little guy working for a big guy named Haou, he seems meek, and shy.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

_While Shou was showing us our rooms, he stopped at mine._

"Young Juudai, your room is here." Shou said.

I grinned, "Thank you, Shou."

Shou squeaked, and turned to a demon with blond hair, "Guardian Baou, show the others the way. I'm tired. Direct order from Haou-Sama!"

Said demon nodded, "Hai!"

While the others walked off, Shou looked at me with a smile, "My names Shou. Shou Murifuji."

I smiled, "Juudai. Juudai Yuki."

Shou shyly, looked away, and looked out the window, "C-Can I call you Aniki?"

I blinked, "Eh!"

"I mean, you remind me so much of my older brother when he was younger, but... You seem kinder. So, May I call you Aniki?"

Shou looked at me with those big eyes, "P-Please?"

I stood there, confused, but I gave a small smile, "I guess."

Shou smiled, and hugged me, "Thank you, Aniki!"

He ran off, waving to me. I smiled as he ran off. I then turned away to my room to think.

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

I chuckled lightly. It was blunt of him, but I accepted. I never had a brother, so I guess that's a reason I accepted. I stood up and looked out the window I was in.

I see Johan running. He ran up to me, panting.

I smiled, "Sorry. This place holds memories."

We were at the cottage, so I guess I lost track.

Johan chuckled lightly, "We were suppost to meet at the lake!"

I grinned, "Sorry, Johan."

I got of of the Cottage, and we started to walk away...

**X-X-X-X**

**Timeskip: Few days Later**

For days, we've been traviling by foot instead of Dragon. Rainbow Dragon was near by just for emergencies, but that's it. We made our own tents, we hunted for our food, and we traviled for days. Apparently, we got the hang of what the Kingdom looks like. Inside and out. I hopped onto a branch. We were in the forest, and we were setting up camp.

"Did you get the idea? The way around the Kingdom?" Asked Johan, grinning, "I am! I'm so happy!"

"Me too! Yes, Johan!" I replied, as happy as he is.

"Okay, where do we meet when we're sparated?" Asked Johan.

"At the lake." I replied.

"If one of us is already at the castle?"

"Wait there! It may take a few more days then usual, but we wait there!"

"What if we're both already there?"

"Then we're there! Try not to get caught by guards, nor Haou, and get all humans, and Yubel, out!"

"Great! We have a plan!" Said Johan, grinning at me.

I paused for a moment, "What... What if we are caught? Or you get possessed by Yubel again?"

"Mission failed. If Yubel possesses me again, it counts as getting caught." Said Johan, sighing, "Then eventrually we'll be sent back here, or killed."

I sighed, "I hope the mission doesn't fail, Johan."

"Me too, Juudai." Said Johan, seeming sad.

Silence.

"... Haou seems... Strange. He's emotionless, and he looks exactly like me." I said, "Plus, he has hypnotizing eyes."

Johan nodded, "Yeah. Strange. His eyes are filled with one emotion only."

I turned to him, "What?"

"Hatred."

More Silence.

"... It's even weirder that he was a tainted soul when he was young." I said.

"Hey, I may not see it anymore, but I know you're still a Pure Soul now!" Said Johan, grinning at me.

I sighed, "We both have this golden aura. From your view earlier, the gold completely took over when our eyes met."

"Plus you guys look very alike."

Even More Silence.

"Yeah... Weird. What does that mean?" I asked.

Now it was completely silent. No sound, not even the fire cackled.

We just stood there, as if time froze on us.

"Well..." Started Johan, "I don't wanna find out. I get a bad feeling. When you guys met, I swore, even Yubel was nervous."

I frowned, "I see."

"I... I kinda... I don't like Yubel. But I don't hate her too." Said Johan, changing the subject.

I turned to Johan, giving a sad smile, "Understandable, Johan. She took over your life. She took you away from your home, and friends... She even turned part of you into a demon."

Johan looked at me, sad eyes, but he smiled, "Juudai... She may've taken over my life, but I wouldn't be able to know this. She may've turned part of me into a demon, but now people fear me. I like that. She may've taken me away from my home, but I got adventure in my life, plus..." He paused, and placed his hand on my cheek, "... I met you, Juudai. Meeting you was the Greatest thing in my Life, Juudai. You have no idea how much I love you."

I looked up to meet him in the eyes, and they widen.

He meant every word. Every emotion. Every touch. He poured his heart into this speech, and it was damn lovely to me. His hair, looks soft and it's a lovely Cerulean color. His eyes held love, and it was a lovely color of Sea-Green. He was beautiful. So, I leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

...

This kiss feels different then the way Yubel does it. It's a new moon, and oddly, It was a habit. I didn't care now. I was happy to accept this time.

...

It's true. It's very true.

Once we pulled away, I looked at him in the eyes again.

He smiled, "You... Normally you get mad. This time, you aren't."

"W-Well, it's different th-this time, Johan. I'm kissing You instead of Yubel." I replied.

He chuckled lightly, "Ahh, I see. _Yohan with a "Y"_ WAS a pervert, ya know."

I frowned, "Yeah... I guess that's what I don't like about him."

After a moment of silence, we both began to laugh.

Oh gosh, I DO Love Johan! I had no idea his 'Look-Alike' was a Pervert!

We calmed down, and we finished Camp.

**X-X-X-X  
Time Skip: Next Day**

After a few hours of walking, nothing changed. We continued talking like we were always friends. A few habits have to change, but I'd get onto that. I smiled at Johan, and he smiled back as we continued to hang out. After a while, we were walking across town. I spotted a little fluffball. It flew up to something, but it got smacked away. It flew up to another thing, but it got smacked away again.

I pouted, "Johan. That poor thing."

"Oh, that's Hane Kuriboh, Juudai. Normally no one pays attentio-Juudai!" Yelled Johan as he sees me walk up to grab the lil guy.

I grabbed it, and looked at it in the eyes, "You're so... Cute!" I squeaked.

"You're paying for that if you want that!" Said a man.

I blinked, "Huh. I had no idea he was a pet."

"I'll pay." Said Johan, "It seems like it loves you already!"

I looked at Kuriboh only to find it cuddling up to me. I smiled, "Hane Kuriboh. Why did you name the lil guy?"

Johan rubbed the back of his head when he turned around with Kuriboh's stuff, "I was 6, Juudai. I named every pet."

I snickered, "Wow."

"Y-Yeah." He chuckled lightly.

However, things began to change. My eyes widen as the sky started to turn all dark.

When the darkness touch the Rainbow Dragon and Hane Kuriboh, they disappeared.

Johan's eyes widen. When the darkness touched everyone else, they turned into Demons.

However, Johan and I remained the same.

We looked around, shocked at the sudden change, and shocked about the scenary change.

"We... We're at the Dark Kingdom." We whispered in unison.

We gasped, as we went straight to hiding.

"The mission has started." Whispered Johan, "Looks like we got trancported back."

"Yes, but by whom?" I asked.

"I did." Said a harsh voice.

We froze.

Recouldnizing that cold, harsh voice. He spoke in a monotone, and is voice was Emotionless.

No one else spoke in that tone.

We turned around to look at him, but not in the eyes.

It was the dark King.

...

Haou Juudai.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note:** Well, I needed to take this slowly... I WAS Planning on posting one half of the story one day, and then posting the other half the other, but nah. I gotta take it slowly... Just to tease you guys, ya know?

**Warnings:** Mention of Rape.

Enjoy! =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

I stood there in total fear. Why am I scared of him anyways? I frowed, trying to hide my fear, but I was shaking. Anger? Yeah, I'll make it look like Ang-

"-Scared, Yuki Juudai? Anger is a sign you're a coward, especially if you show it." Said Haou in an emotionless tone.

I growled, He's good! I hate that IN him... However, how... I narrowed my eyes, "Aren't you a coward then? I see a lot of anger in you, Haou."

I tried not to look him in the eyes, but it's SO hard!

"No. I find every emotion a weakness. Sadness, Anger, even Happiness. I see emotion as a waste of time. Love is an emotion, even Hate." Said Haou in a monotone. He narrowed his eyes, "I find no intrest in anything. Life, death, even time. You can die, and I won't even care." His voice darkend, "Which is what I'm going to make you do. Die, like the pathetic dogs you are."

Johan and I backed up, and we both glared. Yubel came to mind, and I wished '_Yohan_' was here. He's protect me, but unfortunately, he doesn't exsist! No... He doesn't! I shut my eyes tightly when a Johan froze.

I tighten the grip on his arm, "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at a supised looking Johan.

I looked in front of me when My eyes widened myself.

A woman ( or a man ) was in front of us, she had wings very large, and spread. Her hear was split between two colors, and she had claws on her feet and hands. She turned to us and she looked at us with mismatched eyes, and smirked to us, fangs showing. One eye was blue-turquoise color while the other was... A familiar orange color.

My eyes widened, "Y-Yubel!" I whispered.

She turned back to the King, and she crossed her arms, "_Leave these boys be, my King. I'm not afraid to kill you anymore._" She said.

Haou narrowed his eyes, "Yubel... You'll die with them too."

Yubel backed up, giving a low growl.

"What do you gain from killing us, Haou! What do you gain from us besides the pleasure?" I asked, backing up too.

A dark fire ball came from his hand, his eyes glowin-Damn it! I'm under the spell of his eyes.

"What I gain is your souls for fuel of my power." He answered, eyes narrowing, "You can't run away now-"

**BOOM!**

Haou turned to the sound, and an explosion happend at the castle. We turned to now that we were free from his gaze.

The explosion happen around one end of the Castle. It then, with smoking coming out, collapsed. Slowly falling, and the people inside it jumping out. My eyes widen when I saw Shou jumping out.

"Shou!" I screamed, and I started to run.

Ignoring the people back screaming my name, I ran closer to that end of the castle. I have to save Shou! Shou's one of my friends, so I just gotta!

However, A Dark power caught Shou, and I stopped, eyes wide, as I watched Shou being gently let down. I was shaking. Where did that Dark power came from?

"Shou, make sure the others are okay!" Commanded a voice. His monotone voice.

I froze in shock, and fear.

After Shou was finished calming down, he stood up straight, "H-Hai!" He ran off.

I was now alone. With HIM of all people. HIM. ALONE.

He walked up behind me, and bent down to whisper in my ear, "... I wasn't going to kill _you_, Yuki Juudai. Merely use you." He grabbed my sholders, knowing I'm shaking with fear now, "Your body. Your mind. You're me, Juudai. Your shadow..."

I shivered as he continued to whisper, what is he doing? Oddly, I wanted him to whisper in my ear somemore... I shut my eyes tight. He continued, "Am I turning you on, Juudai?"

I shook my head; I don't know what he's talking about. He chuckled lightly, which was new to me, and I shivered again. He continued, "Do you even know what it means, Juudai? No wonder you're a Pure Soul. Your soul..." He paused, "If all I had to do was take you, then you're going to be a Tainted Soul then..."

My eyes widen, "T-Take me? A-As in... K-Kidnap me?"

"No." He said in a monotone, but I swore it had a smirk in it, "I mean take you as 'Make you Mine', Juudai... Rape, Yuki Juudai, is what it's called."

I froze. _Yohan_ told me at one point that "Rape" is _very bad_, and it'll turn even the purest of souls into Tainted Ones. I began to shake, more then usual, now.

"... I take it Yubel told you?" He asked, seeing me shake more then usual, "... Ahh, yes. Yubel and Johan."

He began to rub my sholders, which I let him, "They're waiting for you... I'm letting you go, for now, but next time, I'm taking you... Got it?" His voice got stern now.

"H-Hai!" I answered, and I took his offer and ran off.

Wh-Why did Haou... Let me go? I continued to run.

**X-X-X-X**

I found Yubel and Johan, and we ran together, as far away from the castle as possable. I oddly kept quiet 'bout the moment Haou & I had there... Which is, I wonder WHY? We stopped for what we believed where Haou couldn't find us.

After panting to catch our breathes, Yubel spoke, "_Juudai? Are you alright? Was Shou saved?_"

Yubel then started to check me for anything. I chuckled lightly. Oh, Yubel.

"I'm fine, Yubel." I answered, and I turned to Yubel, grinning. "Ya know... You..."

Yubel stopped and tilted her head, "_H-Huh?_"

Johan sighed, "Yubel... He fell in love with both of us." He said.

Yubel blinked, "_He... Did?_"

I gave a small smile, "Johan's body, Your mind. It was "_Yohan with a Y_" I fell in love with, Yubel."

Yubel's eyes widen, "_Oh..._" She sighed, "_I'm sorry that I tore you, Juudai. I'm sorry, I really am._"

"Me too." Said Johan.

I smiled softly, "It's fine, Yubel. I'm just glad you're safe."

Yubel blinked, "_You were worried 'bout me?_"

I nodded, "You AND Johan became my best friends. You both know my past, and you guys protected me. I love you both."

Johan and Yubel turned to face each other, grinning, and then back to me. They both won my heart, and I'm very happy 'bout that.

**X-X-X-X**

Yubel and Johan were trying to set up a fire until Johan grunted in annoyance.

"Could you at least help a little bit?" He asked, annoyed.

Yubel crossed her arms, "_I'm a Demon, Johan. I'm here to protect Juudai, not help with a knight like you._"

Johan rolled his eyes, "Can't you summon at least one of your fires to light this up?"

"_It ain't THAT easy, Johan._"

"Oh, and like Possessing my body was easy?"

"_No. Nothing is easy. You sqirmed and struggled._"

"Oh, did I? I didn't do anything!"

"_Yes. You did._"

"Oh, what did I do to make it so hard?"

I sat there and listened to them bicker, and argue. I chuckled lightly, as I watched. Who knew Johan and Yubel was so funny? Ahh, I miss Yohan. However, I can see Yohan's body and mind here. Bickering. I... I never got the chance to figure out what kind of Demon Yubel is.

I got up, and inspected Yubel, as she stopped bickering for a moment to watch me with a confused look on her face. I grabbed her 'Hands' and inspect them. They're talons. I bent down to inspect her feet. They... Look like... Huh. I inspected her wings, and spread them.

"Yubel... Are you a... Dragon?" I asked her.

She blinked, "_Yes. I am._"

"Whoa." I smiled, "Cool!" I squealed, and hugged Yubel around her waist, "That's so cool!"

She blushed slightly, "_Uhh, Thank you?_"

"You're welcome!" I gave her a light sqeeze, and pulled away, grinning. "I knew you were, and still are, a powerful Demon, but I had NO Idea how powerful!"

Yubel grinned, "_Well, I don't like to brag, but this is only my first form. My other two forms only comes out when fighting... I never reached my third form, which is the most powerful._"

I gasped, "Wow!"

I'm lucky to have someone like her on my side! Johan chuckled lightly, and I turned to him.

"Wow... We're lucky we have You on our side." He said.

I blinked, "That's what I was thinkin'."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Johan and I both laughed. Yubel grinned as she watched both of us.

I gave a smile back, but then I frowned.

They both turned to me, worried, "What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

I paused for a moment, "... If Haou isn't the bad guy, then who is?"

They both gasped. Johan frowned, "What do you mean? Of course he's the bad guy! Why made you think other words?"

What do I tell them? That Haou threated to rape me next time he sees me, and let me go? I sighed, and rubbed the back of my head, and sighed, "It's just that... I doubt he'd blow up his own castle. Plus... He saved Shou."

Johan gasped, "What!"

"_Shou his his faithful servent, so of course he save him!_" Yubel scoffed.

I sighed, and turned away, "I don't know why, but I just... Know, okay?"

I walked away. I can't tell them. Not yet, anyways. I continued what I was doing to get those thoughts out of my mind.

Ooh, I don't know. If Haou did what I think he did, then I'm SURE He's not the bad guy.

...

Yubel and Johan went back to bickering.

**X-X-X-X**

I laied awake, thinking of what Haou said to me. I was staring at the dark, but stary sky. There is no moon, so it was completely dark. I stared.

"If... If Haou said that to scared me, then he's wrong. He knows I might be back... He knows."

I sighed quietly. I was trying not to wake Johan, and Yubel was away, so I was safe... For now.

"He... I swore, I heard a smirk, and I heard him chuckle. It... It couldn't have been him, but..."

I sighed, "His voice spoke in a monotone, and I FELT his emotionless gaze. Plus, his voice sounds like mine."

I shivered, "Why... Why did..." I shut my eyes tight.

Turned away, "Why do... Why... Do I wanna go back if... He threaten to... Rape me next time I see him?"

I placed my hand on my forehead, and I listened for any sound Yubel's coming back. I swore I heard a small gasp. I sighed... I'm testing this out.

"... He let me go. If he did that... To... I... I'm SURE he's not the bad guy. Unless he did it for his self pleasure to scare me..." I said quietly.

"Haou... Said he wouldn't have killed me, but he said he'd rape me?" I rubbed my forehead, eyes shut tight, "He would've killed Johan and Yubel though... He... He..."

My eyes snapped open in shock, realizing something, "Th-That's what he would've done before the castle blew up..."

I laied there in shock, "I see... So, he's a bad guy to everyone else... But me."

I sighed, "It's not like I'd concider protecting him, but... Still... I can't help but get the feeling he ISN'T the bad guy."

I nuzzled my pillow, "Ahh... It's gotta be the person who blew up his castle..."

I sighed, "I... I'll go along. Until there's enough proof to defend him."

...

I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

Ahh. Yes. Haou Juudai. You're scaring me.

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day**

I sat up from my sleeping bag only to find Johan and Yubel. Putting up camp. They were awfully quiet. Guessing one was up, or back, I sighed quietly, and got up.

Catching their attention, they smiled, "Mornin', Juudai." Said Johan. He rolled up his sleeping bag.

"_How was your sleep?_" Asked Yubel.

I chuckled lightly, "Great!"

Slience.

"I take it you heard what I said outloud last night?" I asked.

Johan and Yubel looked at me wide eyed.

"No! No, I didn't even know you were awake, and talkin'! I mean, I dreamt I was with my pets!" Said Johan, laughing lightly to hide his nervousness.

"_Yeah, I was away to whole night! I doubt I even heard a single word!_" Said Yubel, her hands behind her back.

"I didn't hear anything!" They said in unison, giving a fake smile to me.

I laughed.

They looked at me all weird like. I smiled, "I heard a small gasp, you guys. Before I fell asleep, I heard bushes russuling, and when I woke up this morning, you guys were quiet."

I walked up, giving a reasuring smile, "If I wanted to be raped, I would've gone back by now." I snickered.

They sighed in relief, "Thank you, Juudai." They said in unison.

I smiled, "I love you guys."

They bowed, "We love you too!" They ran off.

I sighed. I still can't get Haou out of my head though.

...

Bad guy or not?

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 11

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

Ahh, Okay, it's offical. They're arguing again, and I'm finally annoyed by it. I have a headache now, and the bickering doesn't help. I walked up to them, and glared... They don't stop. I sighed. I hate coming to this, but I have no choice.

"... I'm going to Haou." I said in a stern tone.

They stopped and looked at me wide eyed.

"... Does that shut you up?" I grumbled, "You guys..."

I sighed. I can't figure out what to say next. I looked up, only to see they're having a glaring contest. I sighed again, and rested my hand on my forehead. At least they're quiet now.

I grabbed both their hands, and pulled them, getting rid of their glaring contest, and pulled them into the forest, "Come on!"

This is going to be a long day.

**X-X-X-X  
Few days Later**

The past few days we've been plannin'... Well, more bickering then Planning, but plannin' none-the-less. I stared at a map drawn' by Yubel for the castle. I X out the parts that was blown up. I shivered slightly at that thought, because of what Haou said.

Johan probably noticed that because he gave me a sad smile, trying to brighten the moment. I chuckled lightly, and walked up to nuzzle his hair, quietly smelling it... It smells nice.

"Johan, lets get this over with." I mummbled, and pulled away, "We got planning to do."

Johan's face was pink, and I couldn't help but snicker slightly. He's cute now!

I cleared my throat and looked down at the map, "Okay, Yubel. Do you remember any guards that have a routine?"

She nodded, "_Yes. I usually pay atttention to Guardian Baou. He has a routine outside of the Castle._"

"That's a start." I replied, while nodding.

...

"Still, It might be a little different because part of Haou's Palace blew up... I doubt Haou's under that." I mummbled out-loud.

Johan grinned, "Well, maybe someone should ask what changed... Or check it out!" He hinted.

I chuckled lightly, "Try not to get caught, Johan. I'll give you a week."

"Hai!" He replied, and ran off.

I'm counting on him.

**X-X-X-X  
A Week Later**

I looked up at the sky, waiting for Johan. Gosh, I'm a bit hungry, so I'm just... I sighed, and looked down to wait for Johan to come... Unfortunately he hasn't come at all, and I looked at Yubel with worry, scared he might've been caught. She smiled sadly, and looked up.

"_I sense he hasn't moved, so I think he got caught._" Yubel said, with sadness.

I frowned, "Forget the plan. We save Johan, without getting caught by anybody. I don't care how well guarded that palace is. I'm sure everyone's attention is on the explotions."

...

I'm more shocked then angry. In fact, I'm more scared that Johan could've been killed.

Yubel looked at me, "_I'd rather keep you a pure soul when see you come back as a tainted one, Juudai. I'd go and save Johan, and you wait here._"

"W-Wait!" I yelled.

Yubel stopped, and looked at me, a determined look on her face.

I gave a soft smile, "Bel... Come back... Safely."

She smiled, and nodded, as she flew off.

I... I was about to request she'd come back as '_Yohan_'. A person who doesn't exsist. I gotta stop thinking about him, or else... I sighed, and looked up as I thought about... About the memories '_Yohan_' and I had. He was strong, and he was... Very handsome. His eyes. They were such a lovely orange color to brighten that dark atire he had.

...

I miss him.

I sat back down as I waited patiently for Yubel and Johan to come back.

...

I sure do hope they DO come back safely, and into one... Piece.

... I was about to say One Person, damn it. Yohan doesn't exsist. He never exsisted.

**X-X-X-X  
Another Week Later**

I was chasing a squrrel like demon, trying to chase it up a tree. I'm so hungry that I could EAT That cute lil thing! Yubel left me without protection, so I managed to survive. I looked around for Johan's knight armor, and yes. I found the tree! I began to climb up it, looking at said squrrel like thing. I'm SO Hungry!

"Come here, Lil guy!" I cooed at it. "Aren't you a cute lil thing?"

It was such a adorable demon. It was some purple looking thing, that has big ears, and at the end of it's tail, it has a bright red orb. It squeaked.

_Bii~! Rubii!_

I grinned, "It's okay! I won't eat you! Only because you look sweet enough to eat! You're adorable!"

_Rubi~! Biii!_

It's squeaks are cute! I can't help it through, I'm so hungr-

"-Juudai! What the hell are you doin' up there!" Screamed a voice. I froze.

It's Johan! I looked down as the little cat demon jumped down to Johan's arms. I jumped down myself, trying NOT to fall into his arms... Only to find myself I did.

I looked into his eyes, and I smiled, "Johan. I missed you."

He chuckled, and looked up, "Well. It was Yubel who freed me, however... She got caught herself."

My eyes widened, "Y-Yubel?"

He nodded, "Yes."

...

"WE'LL Save her this time." I said, trying to sound brave, "Yubel said she'd rather keep me as a pure soul then come back as a tainted one, but I don't care."

Johan's eyes widen, "B-But-"

"-No. I'm tired of being a Pure Soul, Johan. If that's what it takes to save Yubel, then I'm up for it."

Johan frowned, "Isn't she a dragon Demon? Can't she save hersel-"

"-No!" I interrupted again, "She told me at one point that a lot of people tried to tame her when they found out she was a Dragon Demon." My eyes soften, "Bel's a friend, Johan. Sure, she can save herself, but as soon as those people find out she's a Dragon, then they might wanna tame her."

"... You mean...?"

I nodded, "You're going to have to become "_Yohan with a Y_" again, Johan... I don't want that to happen, but she needs you to blend as human."

"..."

"I may love "_Yohan_", but he doesn't exsist. He's your body, and Yubel's mind."

"B-But what if... She doesn't know HOW to come out of my body? Last time, it was with Haou's help!"

"... If that has anything to do with that Golden Aura, then I might be able to help this time."

"..."

"Good! I'll distract Haou. I'll find out who's the bad guy! If it IS Haou, then I'm wrong. If it isn't, then I'm right! Don't worry!"

Johan frowned, "Are you sure? I-I mean, You're a Pure Soul, Juudai. Yubel said she needs you to beat Haou!"

I looked down to the squrrel demon on my lap, "Well... If Haou isn't the bad guy, then it's a risk. Haou's my Shadow, so it's odd... That I feel he isn't. If I need to beat my own shadow, then... It's a risk I have to take, Johan."

Johan looked back, "Geez. Why do we have to save Yubel? Isn't she stronger then this?"

I softly smiled, "She is, Johan... However, she might need our help."

I chuckled lightly, catching Johan's attention, "What should we name this lil guy? It's very adorable, Johan."

Johan smiled, "Ruby Carbuncle." He answered, "It looks like a she."

Ruby jumped on Johan's head, I laughed, "I think SHE likes you, Johan!"

Johan smiled, "We each got a pet now." He put me down to play with Ruby.

"I got an idea, Johan." I said.

"I'm listening."

"You're going to have to tell Yubel. She may not like it, but please... Go along with it."

"... Go on."

I leaned in to whisper to plan in his ear.

With his reaction, he doesn't like at all. However, it's a risk we HAVE To take.

**X-X-X-X  
Few Days Later**

With a few days of planning, we managed to go and leave our camping area, and go and rescue Yubel... And find out of Haou is the bad guy or not.

We spent these days going to the castle, and discussing the plan. Obviously, it's going to be hard, but Like I said, it's a risk.

We found out Ruby can shoot Lasers. So, Ruby's useful for the plan.

We even spent the days perparing for the plan. Coloring Johan's armor, finding a dark demon to tame, etc. However, Johan looked at Ruby, and more ideas came.

Infact, this Dark Demon we tamed was hard, but we tamed it. It's simular to Johan's Rainbow Dragon.

We called it... Rainbow "Dark" Dragon!

The plan's going to be awesome.

We hoped it'll work, or we're done for.

**X-X-X-X  
Outside of the Castle**

I stopped for a moment, realizing something. Johan stopped, and turned to me, with a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him with a sad smile on my face, "Johan." I started, "I... When did you realize your feelings for me?"

"..."

"Johan... Answer the question." I said sternly.

"... When... When '_Yohan_' striked the deal that you kiss every new moon."

My eyes widen a bit, but I remained calm, "I... I didn't realize my feelings until... You finished your tale... On Your Point of View." I looked at the castle, pain striking, "I... It pained me when I found out '_Yohan_' didn't exsist. It pained me when he told me 'bout his so-called '_Past_'... That he loved Haou."

Johan walked up to me, concerned, and confused, "Where are you going with this, Juudai?"

I looked at him in the eyes, pain filling my heart... I'm sure it's showing on my face, "Johan..." I started, "I... I'm hurt. The lies Yubel told me. The lies that my so-called '_best friend_' told me. I never even HAD a friend named '_Yohan_', just a person who Yubel made up..."

"... Juudai." Pained showed on Johan's face now.

I continued, "I've known... You guys for 11 years now. What hurts the most is... Is..." Tears formed in my eyes, "Is... That my '_Best Friend_' lied to me all those years. Eleven-Years in my life, Johan... ELEVEN..."

"..." His eyes held pain, and guilt. He knows now that it was partly his fault... I wanted to fall to my knees, but Johan wouldn't allow that to happen. He was rubbing my back, comforting me.

...

"However..." I started again. Johan continued to rub my back, but I knows he's listening, "I... I would've never met you, nor Bel... I would've had a boring life in the forest..."

I wrapped my arms around Johan's waist, "Johan... You have no idea... How grateful I AM for that... Thank you."

He softly smiled, "It's simular on how grateful _i am_ that I met _you_, Juudai... Even though Yubel ruined _my_ life, I'm still grateful, because I met you."

I looked up into his eyes, giving a small smile, "Yeah, Johan... I'm as grateful as you are."

"Sorry to ruin such a '_romantic moment_', but I'm afraid I'm going to have to break you guys up." Said a deep voice.

We gasped as we turned to a man with a dark cloak. I can't put my finger on it, but I can't help but wonder WHY that voice sound familiar. It isn't Haou's, but it's someone's, that's for sure.

Johan walked up, aiming Ruby towards the man, "Who are you!"

The man held his hand up, showing he's harmless, "Just call me OB. I've been watching you guys for quiet sometime, so I know you have a plan going. If you're gonna do it, do it."

Johan glared, "How do we know you're not out to kill us?"

"Because... I knew Juudai since he was a child... I watched him. I raised him. I protected him. He may not know it, but I'm a guardian. A knight who protected him when he's alone. I'm also an old friend."

"... I can't help but think you're creepy... But I believe you." I said.

Johan turned to me, wide eyes.

I stared at the cloaked man, "OB... I thank you."

Said cloaked man bowed, and jumped up, disappearing before our eyes.

I sighed, and looked at Johan, "... Come on. We gotta save Yubel, AND find out if Haou's the bad guy or not."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

We kept running.

...

Let the plan begin.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Note:** Ryo and Manjoume comes back in that Chapter! XD X3

Enjoy! =3

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

Johan wears black armor, luckly. It's simular to the armors in this kingdom. When we were in the other dimention, Johan's armor was a very dark blue color. I'm wearing a dark cloak, so normally people only see me as a myserious person, but doesn't wonder unless they're important to their lives.

... Which is why _I_wonder who that "OB" person is.

Anyways, we walked inside the caste. Johan and I turned to each other and nodded.

Time to split.

Johan walked away, while I did the same. Johan was marching to the dungeons as planned, while I pretend to walk around until I find the dark King... Haou.

I bumped into another knight, "Oh! S-Sorry." I whispered, trying to sould like someone else.

"... Juudai?" Asked the person.

My eyes widen, and I looked up to meet grey eyes.

"M-Manjoume-Kun." I whispered.

I forgot. He works here as a knight, so obviously I'd bump into him.

However, it makes me wonder where Ryo's at.

"Right here." Said another voice.

I turned around to meet another pair of dark eyes.

I backed up a bit, "Look guys. I can't cause attention here. I gotta meet the Dark King alon-"

"-Where's Yohan?" Asked Manjoume.

My eyes widen, and pained pinged my heart, "He's... He's gone." I half lied.

... In a way, he IS gone to me. Yohan never exsisted. Yohan... Is a lie.

Both their eyes widen.

I frowned, "Look, I gotta meet the dark king, Haou. Two other people I know is here, and I can't cause attention. Excuse me while I go and see him."

I pushed Manjoume aside, and started to walk to the castle.

However, before I went any further, Ryo grabbed my sholder stopping me. Manjoume walked in front me of again.

A flashback of Johan telling his tale. Pain filling my heart.

I forgot. Ryo's an empath.

I also forgot Manjoume can read hearts too.

They both know I half lied now.

"Explain to me on why I feel you lied, Juudai? Why is your heart filled with more pain then usual?" Asked Manjoume, looking angry.

"And what's this... "Yohan never exisited" business. Tell us... What happen?" Said Ryo, looking angry too.

They backed my up, and tears filled my eyes, "G-Guys. I-I need to go! I gotta meet Haou again! I'm in a hurry, and I don't have time to e-explain!"

Ryo crossed his arms, "I see... A boy, who looks like Yohan, and a woman with... Yohan's personality? Tell me, are these the two other people?"

I nodded, "Yes! P-Please! Release me, and let me see the Dark King alone! I-I'm in a hurry, or B-Bel's in trouble!"

Manjoume rose an eyebrow, "If Yohan doesn't exist, then wh-"

"-The woman Ryo saw! The boy is "_Johan with a 'J'_" is what Ryo saw! Guys... Yohan is two people!" I exclamed, warm tears rolling out.

Both their eyes widen.

I pushed Both of them aside, and ran.

I gotta get the plan started! I gotta distract Haou, and get this plan over with!

I hear footsteps behind me, but they aren't stopping me.

...

I guess Ryo and Manjoume's helping after all.

**X-X-X-X  
Inside the Castle**

I explained the plan once we were inside. I'm on my way to visit Haou, and make sure he doesn't realize it's me. If he isn't the bad guy as I thought is isn't: Then it's safe to expose myself... Not that I want to. It's "Rape", what would you expect? If he IS the bad guy, then I gotta keep my identidy safe.

... Ryo & Manjoume suggested they would help with that.

Haou isn't dumb. He would figure you out in a minute, if you're not careful. That's why it's a risk. That's why we gotta have Fate, and Luck, on our side.

Or else...

I shivered, '_Wish me luck._'

We walked inside Haou's throne room.

**X-X-X-X**

Manjoume grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, I hissed in small pain, and I glared at Manjoume... Who winked. I turned to Haou only to see him walk up, glaring at me.

Thanks to the hood, I can't see his eyes. He can't see mine either, so it's fair.

"Who's this person?" Asked a monotone voice.

"We don't know, your highness. He seemed myserious to us, so we checked... I hear nothing in his mind, and his heart is blank. We couldn't read him." Lied Ryo, in the same Monotone voice. Haou's is more scarier.

"Leave him here." Commanded Haou, "I'll check and see if I could break him."

"Hai!" They replied, and walked out.

... I hope they don't leave.

"Look up." Commanded Haou.

I ignored his command, and looked at his... Okay, bad place to look. I desided to place a ghost act. Act like Haou, only more pained, and more deep. I gotta change my voice. I looked down to his feet.

"Ignore me, huh? At least tell me who are you."

"..."

Shit. I never thought up a fake name for this plan! Think, Juudai, THINK!

"Well, you seem myserious. Like the shadows."

"... Kumori. My name is Kumori(1)." I replied in a Deep voice.

"... Kumori, huh? It matches. Come."

I did as he was told, and he sat down on his throne, and sighed. I blinked, "Can... Can you tell me YOUR name, your highness?"

He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. I waited patiently, until he looked at me, eyes glowing, "Haou... Haou Juudai."

**X-X-X-X**

We were sitting in the dinning table, until then, I looked at the painting of the small children. I leaned back, trying to act cool.

"Can you tell me the history of that painting?"

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Because. I'm curious."

He narrowed his eyes, "Curious, huh?"

I nodded, trying NOT to show fear.

He looked at his food, "... Very well."

I grinned, '_Perfect._'

He looked to his side, "When I was a child, my childhood friend was a child... Well, she took form as a child. She was a friendly Demon, ya see."

I nodded, understanding, "Go on."

He sighed, "She was my... Childhood friend. She always use to play with me, and I always give her want she wanted each month... A kiss."

My eyes widen a bit... Yubel told me she NEVER recived what she wanted from Haou.

He continued, "She's... Well, A powerful Demon, all I could say. She never wanted to be tamed. She's wild, and she'd perfer to stay that way."

My eyes soften... Yubel. She DID tell the truth 'bout that.

"Then..." He continued. I listened, "... She went missing for a month. I got worried."

My eyes widen... He... Gets worried?

He sighed, "She came back, alright. Only in a boy's body. She started to lie to me, saying her name was '_Yohan with a Y_', and that she came here only to become a knight, and protect me."

Pained pinged my heart. Yohan. Yohan the wicked, and a Knight. My... Love intrest.

He growled, "She acted totally different then how she acted before. Which, began to anger me at first. I told Guardian Baou, and he said he'd take care of it... Unfortunately, it caused her to run away..."

My eyes widen, G-Guardian Baou?

He turned another way, I still staring at his eyes... Though, it seems like his eyes somehow... Soften, "I hate her now. She caused me pain. She caused my powers to... Take control of the castle. She caused... Everything. She went away for Eleven Years... She came back with a Look-Alike. This look alike looked like me. Only difference was his eyes, and his hair. His hair was a lighter color..."

I... I swore I blushed. His tone is different now. It's soft, and... Warm?

"Well... He was my lighter half. He wasn't suppost to be here. So, last time I saw him, I threated to turn him into a Tainted soul... He was a Pure Soul, ya see."

I nodded, understanding.

He sighed again, "I would offer him to stay here much longer, but... No. It would mess things up if he somehow... Came back here. I know because I'm his shadow... His darker half."

I swore... My heart skipped a beat. So, he DID threaten me to protect me... I Knew it!

"She came back. She's here in the dungeoun... Unfortunately, I can't show you."

I grinned. Of course, she's being saved.

A blond haired knight walked in, his skin purple, and his eyes red. He's a demon. Haou paused his story, and looked up, "What do you want, Guardian Baou?"

He bowed, "The prisoner somehow escaped. Fortunately, a boy with tear hair, and orange eyes told us where she went!"

Haou growled, obviously angry, "IDIOT!"

Baou jumped, "H-Huh!"

"Idiot! You let the prisoner escape! That boy IS HER! Sent the knights to look for her!" He yelled, his eyes glowed.

"H-Hai!" Baou said, and ran out, shouting orders to the knights.

"And YOU!" He pointed at me, "Leave! You heard ENOUGH of my story!"

He stood up, and walked out.

... Shit! He's sending the knights after... Yohan.

My heart pinged in pain again. I... She LET herself get caught! I stood up, and ran after the King.

Unfortunately, I was stopped by Guardian Baou, he walked back in. I gasped, as I looked up at him, my hood off.

"Your Highness." He started, "What shall I do now!"

I paused... Did he call me... Your Highness? I frowned. I'm a look-alike, alright. Unfortunately, it ain't right.

But I gotta play along, or else he'd figure me out.

I tried the best Haou Voice I can muster... Which wasn't very hard. All I had to do was speak in a monotone, "... Send the Knight, Manjoume, here. I have a '_Special_' task for here here."

"Hai!" He replied, and left.

I waited patiently for Manjoume to come.

**X-X-X-X**

A few minutes later, Manjoume ran in, panting to catch his breath, "Hai! You wanted me, your highness!"

I stood up from the chair I was in, eyes shadowed, and I walked up to Manjoume. His eyes widen when he saw the clothes I was in.

"F-Found the look-alike, your highness?" He asked. Obviously scared.

I spoke in a monotone, desiding to play around, "Yes. He's in the bedroom, sleeping."

He looked frighten, until he paused for a moment, reading my heart. I swore, I was filled with mischeviousness. I grinned, and looked at him in the eyes.

He frowned, "That wasn't funny, Juudai."

I laughed, "Did I scare you, Manjoume-Kun?"

"Yes you did. I thought you somehow got exposed! Do you WANT to be raped?" He growled in anger.

I winced, "Yeeeah... Come on! Haou sent knights after Yubel Johan! Haou knows Yubel escaped! I want you to go along, and make sure that he DOES escape! Send them in other directions! Anything!"

"Hai, your highness." He said, jokingly, and walked out.

After I put my hood up as walk out, I bumped into armor. My eyes widen when I saw... This armor's different. It's darker then the armor the others have, and it has golden trims, and purple orbs. My heart was beating fast, because I was scared.

"I-I was just about to leave, your highness." I said in a deep voice, knowing who it is.

"Acturally, you're coming with me, Kumori." Said a monotone voice. My eyes widen.

Shit... This plan is falling appart! He's gonna find out, and he's going to rape me!

I gulpped quietly, so, I lied, "S-Sir! I have kids at home, and I wanna be home as fast as I ca-"

"-Why should I care? Oddly, I trust you. So, I wanna show you something." He grabbed my arm, "You're riding with me."

My eyes widen more, '_Shit! This plan really IS fallin' apart! I gotta fix it, somehow!_'

I panic, making Haou think I'm worried 'bout my so-called '_kids_', unfortunately I was way more worried 'bout the plan.

The part where I get caught, and raped.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**(1) Kurmori. I heard it means '_Shadow_', so if I got that name wrong, tell me. =3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Note:** _Ehh, Asuka and Fubuki returns in this chapter._

_Enjoy. =3_

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

Haou rode on his so-called '_horse_', and lead the army to find Yubel. I was shaking the whole time, because I was sitting in front of him, and he has his arms around my waist. I was sure I was shaking, because Haou told me to quit a couple times. I was counting on Manjoume, since he's part of the Army, and he was making up lies, making sure Haou doesn't get curious, and tries to look under my hood. I mean, really. I'm scared outta my mind here.

Haou rode off into the woods alone, only one knight followed. Which, he was wearing his helmet, and it was too dark to see.

Haou stopped for a moment, and I froze in fear.

"No use." He started, which scared me more. "... Yubel isn't found here."

I quietly sighed in relief. I thought Haou figured me out there for a sec.

"M-Maybe we sh-should send a search p-party!" I suggested in a deep voice, "Search the kingdom, and see if anyone finds Yu-That woman! Say th-that she's wanted!"

Haou was silent for a moment. Which caused my heart to beat faster.

"... Very well, Kumori." He replied in a monotone, cold voice. I quietly sighed in relief again.

He desided to lead his horse back only to see the knight there. I watched as I heard Haou give a low growl.

"Who are you?" Asked the dark King.

The knight gave a quick bow, "I am Mei-Bara!" He answered, holding a black rose(1).

"... Mei Bara. You sound like a Baka Woman." Haou replied, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, but I'm not! For I am here with Kumori!" He said, giving a quick bow, "Ya see, I'm a good friend of his!"

I tilted my head, as I saw a wink. They were a copper color.

Haou huffed, "You still sound like a Baka Woman. Out of my way, or I'll run you over. I ain't handing over Kumori unless he revieals himself."

I froze, along with everything else.

...

I'm in deep shit for sure! I was trembling with fear, and now _I_ need saving!

I hope Yubel and Johan's okay!

**X-X-X-X  
Few hours later, at the Castle.**  
The knight we saw earlier kept following us. If it was Johan, then I'd be reliefed. However, his eyes were a copper color, instead of a sea-green, so It isn't Johan. However... His voice sounds familiar. He's using a deep voice somehow to sould like a... Male? I turned to see the knight following us still.

"Don't mind." Commanded Haou softly, "He isn't worth our time."

"H-Hai." I replied, turing forward again.

We went inside of Haou's bedroom, in which I froze in total fear.

Haou took off his armor.

I tried to lighten the mood, "I hope that's a-all you're taken off, your highness! I have a W-Wife and Kids at home, y-ya know, and I don't w-want her to think I-I cheated no-"

"What's your wife's name?" Asked Haou.

My eyes widen, "M-My wife? Why?"

"I'm curious." He said simply.

I turned away, trying to think up a name for my so-called '_Wife_'. He's gonna figure me out if I don't thi-

"-I take it you miss her, huh?" Haou said, as he sits down on the bed with only his pants on.

I turned to him, and I couldn't help but stare, "... Y-Yes. I love her. I-I miss her every second." I lied.

... I started to think about Johan. My heart was beating, and I miss him. This caused me to smile, and I looked down, remembering the moments we had. It wasn't long, but it... I reminded me of him.

Haou remained silent.

A knock was heard, snapping me out of my thoughts. I moved out of the way of the door.

"Come in." Said Haou, annoyed

Guardian Baou, the same demon from earlier, walked in, "Your Highness, there's an intrudder in the castle!" Paniced Baou.

Haou growled, "Probably from the explosion earlier."

"By the way, what did you need Manjoume for?" Asked Baou.

I froze. Fuck!

Haou's eyes glowed, showing he's angry, "Idiot! You let my lighter half in the castle! I didn't want Manjoume for shit!"

He stood up, "Search the castle!"

Baou bowed, "Hai!" He replied, and left.

Haou went to put his armor back on.

**X-X-X-X**

I'm walking with two guards. Haou doesn't trust me, but oddly he does. I wonder why that doesn't cross his mind? I mean, I even hinted him a couple times... Hold on. Why is he gentle? Why isn't he beating me up if he's trying to '_break me_'? Souldn't breaking someone mean like... Beating them? Saying they're worthless? Raping? I blinked... Why is he gentle with me if he doesn't know I AM Me?

The guard looked at me, and winked. My eyes widen, "Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"Fubuki. Sissy's here too." He whispered.

I gasped, and I smiled, "I'm so glad you're here. I take it _you're_ to so-called '_intrudders_' of the castle?"

He nodded, "Yup." He rubbed the back of his head, "Apparently I left a clue. I left a knight frozen in ice."

I chuckled, "Nice. So, you heard?"

"The plan you have? Yeah."

"N-Not what I meant, but that too."

"... You're Haou's prisoner?"

"Yes. That."

"That too."

"Just makin' sure. Got a plan?"

"Not yet."

I winced, "Oh..."

"Just give us a few days, alright? We aren't planners like you and Johan." Fubuki huffed quietly.

I chuckled lightly, "Just hope I'm not exposed by then."

Fubuki grinned, "Have you seen my sissy yet?"

I thought about it a moment... Was the the knight with the copper eyes that's been following us? I tilted my head, "I think I might've."

Fubuki chuckled, "Well, Manjoume, Ryo, Asuka, and I will be here if you wanna talk."

I nodded, "Thank you, Fubuki-San."

"Around Haou, just call me Blizz(2)." Said the guard in front me me, grinning.

I grinned back, "Okay, _Blizz_."

We walked into Haou's throne room.

**X-X-X-X**

Haou looked at Fubuki before at me. He stood up from his throne, and dismissed Fubuki.

"Good luck~!" Whispered Fubuki, as he winked, and walked out.

I turned to Haou, as he walked up, "You understand now, don't you?"

I nodded slowly.

He huffed, "Good. You understand you're my prisoner. You'll never escape. It's my one way to break you, Kumori. Alright?"

I nodded, "Hai."

He turned away, "Good. Come. I want you around to give ideas. What we should do."

He started to walk away, only to stop, "... You might even be my next general, Kumori."

My heart was beating hard now. I swore, I felt Guardian Baou glaring at me. Since he's the general himself, "W-Well, I don't wanna replace him. I mean, isn't he a good general himself?"

Haou turned, his eyes glowed, ".. Kurmori. I have something to tell you... Privately."

"Hai!" Everyone else said, leaving us alone.

Haou walked up, "... Guardian Baou maybe loyal to me now, but I can tell..." He leaned in, causing me to back up a bit, hiding my face, "... He isn't."

See what I mean on how good he is? Haou can read people easilly.

He stood up straight, "Be cautious about him. He's dangerous, and I'd suggest you stay with me at all times. Or with someone else... Or else."

'_Anything but the alternitave..._' I thought, shaking.

His expression remained unreadable, "I keep my guests safe, unless they come unwanted."

My eyes widen "I-I see..."

Silence.

"Come." Haou said, "Lets go." He turned around and started to walk again.

"Hai." I replied, following him.

"_Guardian Baou maybe loyal to me now, but I can tell... He isn't._"

...

Guardian Baou. If Haou isn't the bad guy, then YOU Are.

**X-X-X-X  
Few Days Later**

I waited patiently for Johan and Yubel to come and rescue me. Haou's castle is well guarded, and Haou has his eyes on me 24/7. I have my friends Ryo, and Manjoume, to keep me company, and Fubuki and Asuka went off to tell I'm captured, but not exposed... Yet. I mean, I hate being the damsel, and I find it to be no fun at all. How do little girls think being damsel is fun? Waiting for her prince to rescue her? What if he never comes? What if you're here for the rest of your life?

I groaned, "Geez... At least I get privacy."

I freeze when someone walks in while I'm getting dressed. I turned only to see Shou walk in with my clothes. I sighed in relief, and walked up to give him a hug.

"Whaa! A-Aniki!" Shou shrieked.

I quieted Shou, and smiled, "Promise me you won't expose me to Haou-Sama? He... He threaten me last time he saw me."

Shou tilted his head, "Threated? How?"

He's so cute... However, I know he's a tainted soul, so he knows the dangers in life.

So, I told him.

He sat down listening to my tale, and he gave a small smile at the end, "I promise, Aniki."

He stood up, "Your clothes are right here, Aniki. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask..." He looked around, "Especially Baou." He winked.

I snickered, "Okay."

As Shou left, I put the clean cloak back on, and walked out where I met Asuka.

"I have a message from Johan." She stated quietly. She handed me a paper.

I looked into the eyes of tthe armor... Huh. They're hazel, not copper... Then...?

"Juu-Kumori-Kun?" She asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I replied, taking the paper.

"Shall I read it to you?" Asked a deep voice. I turned to see Ryo there. I blushed, embarressed that he knows I can't read.

"Yeah." I replied.

We all walked into our guest room, and Ryo sat on the bed. He opened the paper up before acturally reading it outloud:

"_Dear Juudai,_

I dunno 'bout this, but I have a plan. A plan that'll break you out, but you'd HAVE To reveal yourself to the 'Bad Guy'. If it's Haou, then STILL, you have to do it."

My eyes widen, shocked, AND scared at the sametime. Ryo continued:

"_Next note, I'll tell you. Like you said: "It's a risk, but you'd HAVE to do it." Now, tell me what you found out so far, and then we'll do the plan. It'll take some acting, but I know you can pull through._

P.S: To reader-"

Ryo cleared his throat. "Yeah. He knows you can't read."

I stood up and I've gone a bit red.

After a while, A thought came to mind, "By the way, Asuka. Did you happen to take the name, "Mei-Bara" before?"

He grinned, "I did. Why?"

"Just asking. It's just that you had copper eyes. Not hazel..." I looked out the window.

Asuka remained silent.

Ryo huffed, "Well, I've been reading a mind of a myserious man named "OB", and oddly, he has you on his mind a lot."

I frowed, "We encountered this OB before before we even thought up the plan to free Yubel."

I leaned against the rails of the window, "I try not to let him bother me. I mean, I know he's important, but I gotta move on as planned." I turned to the others, "Tell Johan that the plan is on."

"Hai." They said in unison, and left.

...

I hope everything goes accordingly. If not, then... I'll belong to Haou. For a long time now.

**X-X-X-X  
Few Days Later**

I spent the past few days planning with Johan. We both agreed to the plan, and now, we're gonna ALL Break free from Haou's grasp. No prisoners or anything.

I walked up slowly to Haou as he walked by, his emotionless expression still there.

"You've been more happier lately, Kumori. Why?"

I froze, thinking of a reason.

"Ahh... I made friends here. In fact... I... I might be happy I might be fallen in love again." I lied.

Haou rose an eyebrow, "With whom?"

"... With..." I thought... My heart was beating fast.

Johan came to mind, and oddly I wanted to say a certain knight, but instead...

"... With... You."

My eyes widen, realization on what I said.

NO!

Haou huffed, "Me?"

'_No! I mean a knight!_'

"Yes. With all my heart."

Haou looked up, "... You seem... Intresting. Well, This question... I had in mind for a while now."

My heart began pounding. No! Do NOT Accept!

"I accept!" I sqeaked.

"Perfect." Haou grabbed my hand.

I immediately got scared.

Sh-Shit! I'm in BIG Trouble now!

What do I do? What do I do!

I paniced.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

**So what? I Selfshipped there. Doesn't mean it's gonna change INTO that shipping. It's still a Spirtshipping story, so hold your horses, and keep goin'.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Note(s):** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. =(

Enjoy...

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

"We are the biggest idiots. We get so sucked into this... Love Drama, and look what happens." I said, annoyed.

Fubuki looked at Juudai, "You're part of our Haou-Sama. Plus, you DO make a good leader. Tell us, Juudai-Kun, what shall we do?"

I blushed, "Well, Johan and I plan things together. Not just me."

"Juudai. YOU do most of the plans, even if you DON'T think, you still plan to the top of your head. Juudai... They don't fail." Johan said, grinning.

I looked as everyone depended on me. I looked at Haou, who was also staring at me. I got hot, and I looked up to look the the explosion that appealed before us.

"Alright. We need all of our abilities to trick this guy into the dungeons. It maybe risky, but I can tell, it'll work." I said.

"Perfect!" Said O'Brien, giving a smile... Which looks weird on him. I grinned, and nodded, "Yup..."

"It's my smile, isn't it?" He said, not amused now.

I nodded, knowing he's an Empath, so I can't lie.

I turned to the others, "Okay, we have two ice demons, two empaths, two knights, and two..."

"Juudai's." Finished Haou.

"Yes." I replied, feeling weird, "Two Juudai's. Plus a winged demon, and a heart reader... Which is one of our knights."

"Where are you going with this, Juudai?" Asked Johan, curious.

I grinned, "It's all the abilities we have. Advantages we have to get Guardian Baou to the dungeoun cells. It'll get him to go crazy, and maybe a little guilty."

Haou huffed, "I could tell you all the knowlege I have on him."

I nodded, "That's helpful!"

Ryo and O'Brien crossed their arms, "We can look into his past." Ryo said. O'Brien narrowed his eyes, "And read his thoughts on what's going on."

I grinnned, "That's perfect!"

Manjoume placed his hands on his hips, "I can read his heart. See what his emotions are."

"Great!" I squeaked.

Fubuki and Asuka looked at each other and nodded, "We can freeze! We're ice knights!" They said in unison.

I chuckled lightly, "Perfect!"

Johan stood up straight, "I am a knight! I'm willing to fight for our kingdom, and our King! Haou-Sama, and Juudai... I'm willing to protect you."

I softly smiled, "Johan..." I hugged him, and pulled him to a light kiss.

Everyone but Haou, Ryo, Manjoume, and O'Brien woo'ed, and Ooh'ed, and whisled.

I pulled away, and we both got red. I cleared my throat, "Anyways... I've got a few ideas, but I wanna make sure which one is the best one. Each one includes each and everyone of us."

Haou narrowed his eyes, "Juudai. Lets hope they work, or you're dead." He threated.

Johan protectively tighten the grip on my sholders. I didn't realize I was still holding him until he did. I sadly looked down, "I'm aware of that." I replied.

Johan huffed, "I won't allow that. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work! Simple as that!"

"B-But Joha-"

"-No buts, Juudai! I'm a knight to protect you! Only you! I love you, and you know that!" Johan hugged me.

"Johan." I said, as _almost_everyone aww'ed.

O'Brien sighed, "Can we stop all this Love Drama, and tell us the plans already? Haou will be the bad guy again if we get rid of Guardian Baou as fast as we can!"

Haou huffed, "Oh, so you see me as the bad guy here, huh?"

Everyone started bickering and arguing. I sighed as even Johan was in the arguments. I rubbed the back of my head as I watch them bicker and fight. Johan was still holding me, so I couldn't get out and physiclly stop the fight. Guardian Baou is getting away as we fight, so I gotta stop this somehow. I grabbed Johan's ear.

"Oww! Juudai! What did you do that fo-Mmph!" Johan started.

I pulled him to a kiss, Making him quiet for a bit. After a while, I pulled away, "Stop this bickering."

Johan nodded, "Hai!"

Johan went in the crowd only to find him trying stop the arguing, only to be pushed around, and yelled at.

"Juudai-!"

"Wait! I-!"

"Guys-!"

I sighed as I watched. It's kinda funny, but It's only funny once. I walked up to Haou, and pulled his ear to me.

"OW! Juudai! Why did you-"

"-This Bickering and arguing is a waste of time!" I interrupted, annnoyed. "Stop it!"

Haou growled, "Next time I WILL Take you, Juudai! I don't care if Johan beat me to it! I just wanna punish you!"

I gulpped. Yeah, commanding Haou isn't something you're suppost to do.

Other then that, Haou turned to the bickering crowd, "... IDIOTS!" He screamed.

Everyone stopped, startled by Haou's cry. I grinned, though I was nervous. Johan walked out, and hugged me. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his waist again. Haou glared at them, and the fight was long gone in their minds... Well, except Ryo and O'Brien's mind. I'm note sure 'bout them.

"Trust me. I know better then messing with Haou." Whispered O'Brien. I rolled my eyes.

No wonder Empaths are strong. No personal thought is safe.

After a while, I grinned, "Alright guys! Lets see if all three plans are gonna work! Lets put our heads together and think!"

"Hai!" Everyone but Haou said.

I sat down, and everyone huddled together.

Ooh, this is gonna be good.

**X-X-X-X  
Few hours later**

I was walking passed the gates when I looked up, and I smiled. For years, I don't remember the last time I was truly alone. I was always with my friend: Yohan. I felt so lonely, and so scared, that I was desprate to go with anybody I see.

I didn't expect I'd fall in love with the person I saw. I just went with him.

I looked up, truly with my deep personal thoughts. Everyone else was inside, looking for Baou, knowing he didn't leave yet.

I'm truly alone.

Alone.

I never thought that being alone was a good thing. Not that I think at all, but still. It's weird that being alone is such a good thing to... Think. I mean, I was never alone these 11 years, and now... I'm alone again.

I smiled as I remembered the dancing lights from the trees in the forest. I remembered the note with my Mom left. I remember the pocket knift I thought I might've recieved from my parents. I remember... Everything down to when I was 5. I remember hunting for my food. Hunting for my life. Living in that forest, and growing up, wild and free.

I loved the forest. I could almost... Feel it.

"Juudai!" Screamed a -much to familiar- voice.

I turned and smiled at the knight next to me, "Johan." I whispered softly.

"Juudai..." He looked concerned, "Why are you crying?"

"H-Huh?"

I felt my cheeks, only to feel something warm and wet rolling down.

... I was crying.

"... Going down memory lane, Johan." I replied, smiling at Johan, feeling warm.

Memories hold such a melancholy feeling.

Johan softly smiled, "How far?"

"11 Years. Before I met "_Yohan_", Jo... Johan." I replied.

Johan walked up, "Juudai...?"

"Johan, I don't remember the last time I _felt_truely alone. I remember the forest. The dancing lights the trees offer on a sunny day. The note Mom left... The knife." I grabbed Johan's hand.

Johan looked at me, sad eyes.

I continued, "Back then, I was lonely. No one to talk to. I was so desprate, I desided to go with the first person I saw... I didn't expect to _fall in love_with him. I just... Needed a friend."

"Oh Juudai." Johan coo'ed, and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled as I let the tears out. Trying to quiet down the sobs.

Gosh, I feel weak.

I'm use to Johan's voice. His body... What I'm NOT use to is his style.

... However, I like it.

He's beautiful. He's bright, and he's so... Johan.

Silence.

"I'm... I'm... I'm truly not alone." I whispered.

Johan tighten the grip on me, "No. You're not. You have me."

I kept smiling, "Yes."

I... I felt Johan sob. Concern filled my heart, "Johan...?"

"Juudai! If I... If I never met you, th-then how would my life go?"

I gave him a slight sqeeze.

He continued, "I would've never found love! I w-would've... I can't imagin' life with out you, Juudai! You're such... You caught my heart! You got it, so bad! It's such... It's such... Oh Juudai! I love you so much!"

I softly smiled. Johan... I never seen him cry before. I gave him such a tight hug, I don't care if I break his ribs or not. I just wanted a hug.

I nuzzed his neck, and he shivered.

I grinned, "I love you too, Johan."

His eyes are beautiful. He smiled as a lone tear rolled down. I wiped the tear away with my thumb.

"A moment alone with my Juudai is all I need." He whispered.

I chuckled lightly, and nuzzled him in the neck.

He shivered, "B-By the way, how do you know how to... D-Do that?"

I blinked, "What, this?"

I nuzzled him in the neck.

He shivered again, "Y-Yeah!"

I blinked again, "To be honest... I don't know. Haou oddly whispered the threat in my ear. He said it was "Turning me on"... What does that mean?"

Johan frowned, "Well... Something sexual, all I could say."

"I see." I replied.

I shut up 'bout that now. However, it doesn't mean I can't nuzzle his neck... Which I did again, grinning proudly.

"W-Would you quit th-that!?" Johan squeaked, shivering again.

"Well, can't I mess with you?" I asked, kissing his jawline.

He gasped, and his cheeks became tainted in pink. I watched with awe.

"You're... Cute." I whispered, close to his ear.

He gave a low growl, "S-Stop turning me on!"

I snickered and watched his hands.

They're holding onto my shirt tight, resisting the urge... To take me? I couldn't stop grinning, "Wow... You're so nice."

"Th-That's because I-I'd rather keep you a p-pure soul, J-Juudai!" He shuddered.

I shrugged, "After this is over, I wanna be a tainted soul anyways."

Confusion came across his face, "Why, Juudai? Y-You're more cuter that way!"

I looked at him. I'm sure I darkned because Johan's eyes widen, and a small glint of fear showed in his eyes.

"For one, Demons practicly drool over me. You should know, I'm like a big dessert to them, it's another reason demons go after me." I lowly growled.

Johan nodded, understanding this.

I continued, "And for two... I _want_to be taken by you, Johan. Just not right now."

His eyes widen.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I can do this, sweetly, and don't care if I do turn you on."

He gasped, and shivered.

I kissed his jawline, and nizzled his neck.

I moaned, and I felt him tugging my shirt.

I smiled, "Well. What do you think?"

He was practicly shaking, "W-Well... I-I can't wait!"

I chuckled lightly, "Who knew..."

"Y-Yeah... You're such a t-tease!" He replied, trying so hard not to take me.

I chuckled lightly, and I kissed him on the cheek. "Well... After all this is over, and Guardian Baou behind bars. I'm open for ya."

He nodded, "O-Okay, Juudai."

I looked up to see a half moon tonight. I sighed, '_It's a half moon tonight. I wish it was a new moon._'

Johan looked up in wonder. After a moment his eyes widen, "Oh!"

I looked at him, confused.

He grinned, "You don't have to kiss me _only_on the New Moon! Juudai, I'm not a Demon anymore! So, you can just kiss me right now!"

My eyes widen, "R-Really!?"

He nodded, "Yeah! In fact, you have permission to kiss me whenever you want!"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. I completely forgot he was human. I can't believe the last time I kissed him like this was on the new moon! It's new to me!

After a few moments, we heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away to see whom it is. Only to see Haou there, arms crossed, and looking at us, annoyed.

"If you two love birds are through, we'd love to get started on the plan." He said.

We both got red, "Gomen."

I got off, and we both walked to the castle.

...

Let the Plan begin!

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


End file.
